My Demon Escorts
by Nunchi Goya
Summary: Nuni has escaped her old life but her memory has gaps. She's starting over, keeping most of her old life secret from everyone new she meets and taking up old hobbies. However, Nuni seems incapable of staying out of trouble and finds herself face to face with two Demons and a bounty on her head with someone named the Pharaoh looking to have her brought into him. Nuni will be esco
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings and Strangers

California is beautiful. Even in the winter, not like Ohio that is disgustingly cold. I don't know what made me move out here like I did. Like everything was done with and I couldn't be in Ohio with my so-called family for one more minute but whatever it was I was grateful, the way I was living before, it would have killed me. I didn't know how close it was to killing me until I felt the freedom of not having to stress about every second of my life.

I pounded the punching bag. Kick, kick, punch, kick. I haven't been able to train at all in so long my body was stiff. I am aware of every being in the room. The weightlifters. The tool to my left watching me hit the bag with a proper fist and with more power than people assume I have based solely on my height. I am acutely aware of another boy, he feels off. He isn't doing anything. He's clothed in all black, white scarf. His hair is wild pitch black with a white streak. His eyes are intense and they are on me and he doesn't care that I know because when he smirks I know he knows I'm watching him.

Finally, he approaches the bag beside me and in one motion sweeps his black cloak from his shoulders and he is shirtless beside me. I keep focused on my own bag but he's short.. like short short, not much taller than me at all and I'm only four foot eight, by the looks off him he's four ten or eleven.

"You have good form." His voice is hushed, not the insecure kind, the kind that carries severity.

"I know." I don't know what makes me bristle but he seems to notice the sharpened tone to my voice and smirks again.

"confident too, it's an attractive trait in a human." He hit the bag but I barely catch the movement at all.

"as long as that confidence isn't misplaced." He cocks his head at me and I don't see him move at all but for some reason I find myself side stepping as if my body knew something I didn't and before I can even blink he is right there, his fist through the space my head was just at.

"yours, it seems, is not misplaced, you should be on your back."

I feel myself blushing at the comment, I shove him back and he actually looks surprised when he is the one on the ground.

"If you're smart at all, you won't mention me on my back by your hand again." I turn on my heel and stalk off hallway across the gym.

"That wasn't what I meant." He calls after me. I cast a glare over my shoulder and he is smirking at me.

"But if that's what's on your mind" his smile grew, as if he were challenging me. I wanted to go back and hurt him. Instead I strode out of the room to showers.

**Hiei**

I shouldn't have spoken to her yet. It might have scared her off, not that she seemed like the kind of person that gets scared off easily.

_I can't believe she really caught me off guard like that. _I touch the place her hand had been, my skin felt hot as if her touch had burned me.

_So, there might be a reasoning to want her._

**_**Author's Note**_**

**_Book 2 my guys, what do you think_**

**_where is this going_**

**_Pharaoh will be mentioned next chapter. _**

**_who else is excited _**

**_meeeeeee_**

**_also gonna be posting on Webtoon soon __because it sounds like fun. _**

**_check out my Pateron. _**

**_and what kind of extras would you like to be available. I have a ton of extras you guys never get to see from scenes to art to concepts and all such things. _**

**_please vote, comment etc. _**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2 Tea with a Demon

My face was still beet red and my sister in law _definitely_ noticed it because the second she saw me walk through and spotted my face a smile burst across her's.

"Someone hit on you?" She asked way too excitedly.

"No" I snap and I know it's too fast because she already starts laughing.

"What did he say, your face is red as a beet." She snickered when my face got hotter but I gave into her.

"I need tea." I turn my kettle on and stand by the stove. "He commented on my form and then something about the ability to back up your confidence and then he came at me, I guess just to test my skill and then he said..." I trailed off my face getting hot again just thinking about him.

"Yeah?" She prompted me

"He said I did have some skill and had I not dodged that I should be on my back."

Kaity snorted and threw her head back laughing and my face got even hotter.

"I hate you." I pour my tea and plop onto the couch beside her. "what are we watching?"

"Game of thrones."

"Uuuugggghhhh, ag_ain_." I dropped my head back.

"You're broken." She scoffed at me, I carried on with my dramatics and held my tea in my hand to warm them. Why this house has to be so cold I have no idea. I nozzled into the couch blanket and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something was missing but that was hard when my heart ached with the absence of whatever it .

At night I dream of tricolored hair and soft eyes and hands so gentle with me I don't flinch away and then after those I dream of hands that hurt, that are too rough and that rip me from sleep.

I can feel the stop on my lips, I can't yell here though. I don't want to wake the kids and I don't want to be asked why I scream,'just a nightmare' only works so many times.

I clamp my mouth shut and get out my laptop to work on a new client's website because sleep is not coming back for me tonight. Oh well, four am isn't that early.

By six am I was tired of all the lines of code and decided to go for a run. I wore a long hoodie, leggings and running shoes because Cali was kind of cold in the morning.

I followed the usual trail around the neighborhood and then through the woods. Everything was normal until I crossed into the wooded area that felt so much like home it was like I was born there. Today it felt foreboding, like there was something waiting for me there. I ran harder, my skin prickled the deeper I got and my body did it again. I didn't see it but I felt it. I crouched and felt it fly over me.

A foot in front of me there stood a man but there was something off about him, he had horns coming out of his forehead and he was dressed kind of funny to.

"Why are you wearing a robe outside?" I demanded. Every sense stood on end, feeling a danger I had yet to confirm but my instincts assured me was there.

"Nuni Riku" he drew a sword from the band on his side. "I've been hired to bring you to the pharaoh." He smiled and I could see just how cruel this thing was. "Dead or alive"

"I don't die easily." I stayed low where I had the advantage, he'd have to throw himself off balance to pursue me. He lunged and I dodged letting my body react, trusting it to know what to do.

He advanced on me again and again and my body moved, faster than I thought it could. This was a new level of fight, I wasn't thinking I was just doing and it was good and bad. Good because I was dodging, bad because I don't know how to fight like this.

I was fighting on instinct and that could be dangerous. I needed to use my head before the this got any farther,

_So she's just a natural_

"That voice..." I lost focus and the guy nailed me, I scrambled back to my feet but that was the break he was waiting for. He nailed me again in the stomach and I winced, right in the navel ring.

"That one hurt." I growled through my teeth.

He stood over me and smirked "so easy, there is such a high bounty on your head and you aren't even putting up a fight." He reached for me and I kicked.

"Don't touch me." I snapped regaining my balance.

"Dead or alive." He repeated, a glint in his eyes. He lunged again and this time I felt him, that same motion from the gym.

"Hiei." The guy growled at the short boy I had fought with at the gym. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at me.

"You're unhurt." He stated.

"Mind your own business." I snapped at him.

"Please." He rolled his eyes at me "you're going to take him on by yourself I suppose.

"I don't need someone to save me." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Especially not another monster."

"Another one?" He looked at me curiously but then smiled and closed his eyes as if I were some child that didn't understand what the adults were talking about.

"Don't mistake me for something so common, I'm a demon if you must know." Hiei moved, I know he did, I could feel it but my eyes didn't see it and the next second the other guy was on the ground, oozing what I imagined was blood even though it was purple.

"You killed him." I took a step back, ready to fight this guy next or die trying.

"He would have killed you." Hiei advanced on me, his movements like liquid, his whole stride a dance across the grass.

"And you won't?" I challenge. In the next motion he was in front of me, not half an inch from my face. Startled I jerked away and tripped over a root.

"You can feel my movements." He watched me with curious eyes. "That's quite a feat for someone who knows nothing about the spirit world."

"What do you want?" I demand, he knelt down so that he was hovering over me and I flinched, he looked confused but ignored it.

"I've been assigned to be your body guard." He smiled wide and that was more terrifying. "Lucky you." He offered his hand. I forced my own to push me away from him and reclaimed my footing.

"I don't need your help." I put a few steps of distance between us but he just closed that, seeming to appear behind me.

"How are you this fast?" I growl clenching my teeth.

"The fact that you can tell it's speed and not a disappearing act tells me you are more interesting than I initially thought. Now that the introductions are out of the way you'll come with me."

"Um bye." I turned and he was there.

"Don't make this hard, I am here to protect you, lucky for you Koenma assigned someone competent to your case." He held his hand out again.

"Touch me and I break it." I threaten.

"As much as I'd love to see you try. We are on a time constraint." He grabbed my wrist and I swung, his shocked face was at least satisfying when I made contact and he stumbled to the side. I struck again and again until he caught my first hand and then the second and then shoved me back and onto the ground.

"You have talent." He growled his face again half an inch from mine. "But you are no match for me."

My body shook, he was too close, I couldn't break his grip, he had me pinned.

"Get off." It came out as a whisper.

"Excuse me." He looked even more confused than before. I knew he saw the tears in my eyes that I was barely able to keep from falling.

"Please get off." I swallowed hard and tried to control myself. I tried to keep my head straight but panic set in.

"Please." I hated to beg but I couldn't bare anyone touching me.

"Hiei." A softer voice drug his attention from me.

_Kick Nuni_ I knew how to get him off but my body shut down. It wouldn't listen.

"You're scaring the poor girl."

"Please Kurama." Hiei cast one more look at me and then he was gone.

"Are you alright?" Kurama knelt and offered me his hand.

"Don't touch me." I rolled to my feet shakily and step away from the two guys.

"Hiei lacks many social graces." Kurama smiled at me "but he does mean well."

"Put hands on me again, Hiei and I'll break them."

"Your threats are empty, and I am not afraid of some little girl." Hiei looks down at me, like I am barely worth his presence.

"You're not worth my time, stalker boy." I spat.

"Stalker?" He actually looks offended.

"Did I stutter." I glare at him.

"Come now." Kurama said "lets all get along, please, Nuni, if you'd let me explain."

"Why should I trust either of you." I demand and look him up and down. "I never trust a pretty face."

"We'll go to a nice tea shop and talk." Hiei's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Stalker boy." I growl "did your research on me or are you the weird thing I've been feeling the last few weeks?"

"Does it matter, you're not going to turn down a cup of tea or an opportunity to find out more about a potential threat." He met my eyes. "Are you?"

I quirk a smile "alright stalker boy, lead the way."

"As you wish Princess." He mock bows and I frown at him.

"Pretty boy, what's Stalker Boy's damage?" I asked and as we walked behind Hiei.

"Hiei is well..." Kumara just smiled "he gets the job done."

"His job was to stalk me?" I pressed. "And what's with you?"

"Well his job was to watch over and protect you, he wasn't supposed to interact with you at the gym this morning but he knew you had been feeling him for the last few weeks and what is it you'd like to know about me?"

"You're pretty and nice, I really don't trust you." I tell him honestly.

"Look at that, the princess is smart after all." Hiei looks back at me, always making eye contact which only increased my awareness of him each time he did it.

"No one is talking to you, stalker boy." I glared at him as he returned his eyes forward.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him, Nuni." Kumara laughed

"I might lose my temper." Hiei didn't look at me this time at least.

"I can take you. Before was a fluke."

"Oh princess, I'll humiliate you anytime you want." He led us out of the woods and across the street. Creepily, he even ordered my tea when we got inside and I watched as they made it and he brought it to the table.

"Here you are princess." He smirked at me.

"At least you're a good stalker." I take the tea because he thinks I'm going to refuse it because I don't trust him but this wouldn't be the end. I don't think either of these guys are here to hurt me.

"Thank you." I take a sip of my tea.

"Isn't that hot?" Hiei asked.

"Only if you're a whimp." I offered the cup to him. He accepted it taking the challenge and when the scolding water touched his lips I watched his widen his arm freeze so that he wouldn't burn himself further and with his near zero reaction he scoffed and handed the cup back to me.

"I'm surprised a mere human can comfortably drink something that hot."

"no one said I'm just human." I joked but they both gave me an odd look.

"So why are you guys bothering me?" I asked taking another sip

"Well-"

"Not you Pretty boy, Stalker boy since he's been feeling so talkative today." I looked Hiei in the eye and something sparked there, like he was amused by something.

"You have a hefty sum on your head, Princess." He leaned forward "there are some discrepancies about whether or not you're wanted dead or alive but for the demon world those are really just semantics."

"There's a bounty on me?" I rephrase.

"That is what 'a hefty sum on your head' means." Hiei repeated condescendingly.

"You're really asking for it short stuff."

Hiei leaned across the table toward me "what exactly am I asking for Pixie Stix."

"My fist straight down your-"

"Perhaps you and I could chat." Kurama interjected pushing Hiei back into his seat. "you and Hiei are having a bit too much fun to get any real work done." Kurama's tone is gentle and his smile kind.

"Someone that goes by the name pharaoh is searching or you. He does want you brought in alive and the strangest part about this particular bounty is, when traced to its roots, the instructions are clear about keep your safety, completely unharmed and convinced rather than kidnapped." Kurama seemed perplexed "the person searching for you seems to care, the problem is the hunters looking for you do not."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "keep an eye over my shoulder?"

"That would be my job." Hiei smiled at me.

"That was the original plan." Kurama interjected "we are going to take you to him."

"Excuse me." I started inching away from the table.

"Please try to run." Hiei watched me "lets see what you can really do."

"Hiei." Kuarma snapped in his gentle tone "it would be best not to antagonize her as well." Then he turned to me "only if you agree." He added

"I will give you this chance to explain everything and if you managed to not sound like total creepers I might agree to this plan. And you're a demon too?" I asked although I had the feeling I already knew.

"I am." Kuarama said "we work for Koenma and in a sense a god as you know them. You have come to our attention due to the sum that is placed on a human. There must be something special about you. We were concerned it might be some ability that this Pharaoh wants to use maliciously. We will escort you to him and see what it is and if he is in fact evil,

"I will kill him." Hiei smiled, his eyes a whole new kind of intense. He seemed to be in a constant state of boredom but his eyes were razor sharp in their focus.

"so, pretty boy and the emo Keebler elf are supposed to keep me safe?" I looked at them and while they didn't look like much, neither did I, I felt the underlying danger.

"I'm gonna need a few days to think about it." I grabbed my cup and stood.

"You guys have a nice day." As I walked behind Hiei I combed my fingers though his hair and patted his head.

"Meet me in the gym tomorrow and I'll show you exactly what I can do." I offered him my tea still too hot for most people.

"want anymore before I go?" I wanted him to burn himself again because I knew he wouldn't turn it down.

"Why not." He took my cup and this time didn't physically react but I seemed to be especially sensitive to him because I know it was still too hot.

"have a good day stalker boy. As of right now, it was nice to meet you pretty boy." I strode out hiding all of my confusion and frustration and fear inside.

Hiei

"She handled that well." Kurama watched her walk away

_No, she only hid it well_

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun with her." Kurama smiled at me.

"she's a human with a bounty on her head, she's got to have something special and I want to find out what that is." I growled.

"So, you're going to fight her tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

"I said I want to find out what is special not kill the girl." I scoffed "like she could stand toe to toe with me."

"Speaking of standing up to you, how is your tongue. You know she drinks her tea at an unusual temperature, and you drank it anyway." Kurama was not concealing his amusement well.

"It wasn't about the tea, she was challenging me." I snapped at him.

"I haven't seen you have so much fun since the dark tournament with Yuske." Kurama laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've even taken a liking to her."

"Well it's a good thing you know me better then." I snapped and I know losing my temper was the worst thing to do here because Kurama may have stopped laughing but he was still looking at me as if something had changed.

"You might lose tomorrow you know." Kurama said.

"I already told you I'm not fighting her." I snapped again.

"you don't even know what she's challenged you to." Kurama pointed out "maybe it's something you can't do."

"Oh really, something _I _can't do, please." I scoffed.

"she's smart, you've noticed that. She has a significant disadvantage with her height and she doesn't come from our race where strength is not dependent on size. She will be a clever opponent and you are not known for your strategies."

"Are you telling me you believe she's setting me up." I demanded but something about his words sounds right.

"I think she is clever and you are accepting every mundane challenge she throws at you and she is going to use that tomorrow." Kurama was known for his strategic mind and yes it was obvious how smart the girl was. She excelled in her classes and many of the students did not appreciate it. She was creative as I had seen the last time she sparred with one of the other men there. Where her advantage would be on the ground she kept the fight on her feet, she also never once let him touch her. Poor fool thought that he could win. The fight was over a date. She refused him and he offered to fight her to win the date. She didn't like that at all and fought him just to teach him a lesson, that much I can appreciate. The proper respect must always be given or consequences must be dealt.

"I might have to stop by and see how she tricks you." Kuarma laughed and I slid a glare at him.

"you seem confident that she'll beat me." I heard the annoyance in my own voice.

"I am confident that she will surprise you." Kurama chose that moment to take his leave "now go and follow her before another demon comes for her."

"Fine." To anyone else, I vanished. To Kurama I glared at him all the way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Blind

I was ready and waiting. I warmed up with my usual 2 mile run, then into a mini yoga session and now I stood on the matts kicking punching and rolling. A few people asked to spare but I told them I was waiting for someone,

"Hey doll, want a partner?" a man much older than me and, as with everyone else, much bigger than me, stood at the edges of the matt.

"already got one if he has the guts to show up." I had a sense he was nearby, that being stared at feeling was strong right now.

"How about we just mess around until he gets here then." He took a step onto the matt. I opened my mouth to verbally lash him but before I could I felt him. He felt like what I imagined the wind from the wings of a dragon would feel like. Hot, powerful.

"You're fortunate I am not permitted to kill humans," Hiei stood in front of the guy, blocking his path. "not so fortunate that even for something as pitifully weak as you." A smile creeped across his lips "can live through quite a bit of pain."

"Where did you come from Shrimp."

"Real original sasquatch." I rolled my eyes. "Hiei, quite playing with the animals and get over here."

"What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?" I looked him in the eye.

"Gonna act all big and bad cause you think you're half pint of a boyfriend can protect you?" The guy growled moving to take a step but before he could Hiei moved and used his own foot to move the guys foot out from under him, sending the guy into the floor.

"What the..." the guy was confused as he looked up and saw Hiei most likely smirking at him.

"You can't even walk a straight line, what makes you think you'd be any kind of a fighter?" Hiei had a way of speaking down to people that made the largest of people feel small.

"pick yourself up before you have to be carried out by your friends." Hiei looked back at the other guys. "or if they're stupid enough to try and fight me I'd be happy to create a pile of you and your useless friends in the corner over there.

"Don't pay attention to them, Hiei, its like feeding a bunch of geese, they'll never leave you alone." I'm slightly concerned for him by looks alone but something in me is telling me I don't have to be worried.

"Why don't you come see what a real man is like." One of the guys called to me.

"If you were a real man you would've stepped up to the matt with me two weeks ago after I beat your friends. The way I recall it, you got scared and left your friends on the floor."

"I'm not gonna fight a girl, specially a child sized one." The man looked me over.

"you disgusting cretin." Hiei appeared in front of that man "you compare her to a child and yet you're making vulgar comments and looking her over like you have a right to her." Hiei struck him with a speed and strength I had no idea he had but... I think I had a sense he might be hiding.

The man flew back into the wall and Hiei delivered a similar blow to each of the three men before appearing in front of me.

"disgusting creatures." Hiei's lip curled in disgust.

I watch him for a moment, there was true and genuine murder in his eyes. He wanted to kill them and I had already seen he has no problem with killing.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped.

"Thank you." Before he can say anything I produce a blindfold.

"We're going to fight but not with our eyes."

"You really think that's going to make a difference." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I think you're gonna be the first person that can keep up with me without your sight." I hand him the other blindfold. There is a sense to him like he is more aware of his surroundings than just what he sees.

"you fight blindfolded often?" he takes the blindfold. "you must have trained a lot."

"I messed around with fighting a lot but I never had time to really use it, really put my heart into it. I wasn't a fighter until recently actually." I tied the blindfold around my eyes. "the funniest thing happens when I fight blindfolded."

"oh really?" he sounds like he's trying to keep his interest at bay but I heard it.

"and what's that?"

"I feel everything." I tell him, "like when I feel you move. I can't see it, if it weren't for the feeling I got I'd think you just disappeared." I felt him move and turned to face him.

"You have what's called spiritual awareness." Hiei stated. I was becoming acutely more aware of him. I even felt the motion of him putting his blindfold on.

"Although, I'll be honest, I don't usually have this much awareness of someone, I can feel your hands move, I feel it when you step." I pause "and I can feel your heartbeat. You must be extremely powerful."

"So a human can understand the proper respect held for a demon of my class." I could almost feel the smile on his face. '

"I respect an honorable fighter which you are." I settled into the stance I had created myself. "but you're still a stalker."

He moved and I moved I felt his arm just in front of my face.

"did you just dodge that?" he asked a bit surprised.

I jerked my knee up and he moved. He spun and I moved. It felt like a dance with him.

"I've never fought with someone so graceful." I admit as we move around each other. "I do know you're holding a significant amount of your power back, you don't want to hurt me."

"It's my job to protect you, remember?" his voice is a kind of melodic. His wording precise.

"I remember something about that, Stalker boy." I swing my leg out and he moves and I can feel more people gathering around us and then I can I know my friend is here too.

"I think we should turn this little dance up a bit." Hiei's voice sounded like a constant smirk. The next thing I knew we were going faster, fast like when I was fighting the monster I was dodging with my instincts and no brain power at all and Hiei knew it.

"You're reflexes are good. For a human." Hiei laughs and lunges.

"Get 'em Nuni!" Cam calls out to me. I knew he was here although my senses were so filled with Hiei I had barely noticed.

"How cute, you have a cheer squad." Hiei struck again and it was like we were in our own world. Nothin beyond this ring existed.

"Now tell me this." Hiei kicked, I ducked, I was completely on the defense.

"How is it a normal human has since a strong sense of the spirit world?" His leg arched out, I ducked, he was one of the few people that wouldn't have missed because he misjudged how short I am.

"I have no idea." I admit.

"So close, Nuni!" Cam calls again after I miss another punch.

"What about you, aren't demons bad, shouldn't you be trying to get the bounty on me?" I duck and swing another kick.

"If you agree to Kurama's plan, I will be getting the bounty." His arm swings out and I can feel he's still holding back most of his strength and a lot of his speed.

"You're not the kind that cares about money, huh?" I swung and my fist landed but it was in his hand. He pulled my blindfold off, his was already discarded on the ground.

"What makes your think you know anything about me?" He demands looking down at me from the all of two inches he has on me.

"Hey."Cam stepped onto the matt. "What are you doing?"

"Its fine Cam." I let my arm drop, he was never restraining me. "He's just figuring out how intuitive I am."

"Oh." Cam laughed "annoying, isn't it?"

"You're her boyfriend." Hiei looked Cam up and down.

"Yes."

"No." I glared at Cam "he's not, he's my friend."

"Not yet." Cam amends.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Hiei scoffs "she doesn't seem like she has low standards."

"What did you just say?" Cam was nice right up until you struck the wrong chord.

"Cam, don't." I stepped between them. Cam was nice, he was good at video games and wasn't afraid to throw me around the mat when we spared.

"Sorry, Nuni, shrimp-y needs to be taught a lesson."

"Please try." Hiei smiled antagonizing him further.

"Lets go small fry." Cam pushed passed me.

"He can beat you." I tell Cam.

"Right, I get he's your friend and all but he needs to be shown the proper respect." Cam stood or rather towered over Hiei.

"My thoughts exactly." Hiei didn't bother with a stance, Cam was no where near his level.

"I'll only use my left hand." Hiei looked to me. "Is that enough of a handicap for you?"

"I'm not the one that needs the handicap." Cam looked over his shoulder following Hiei's eyes and shook his head "another guy trying to get with you." He sighed "don't worry. I'll show him the door." Cam lunged and and as promised Hiei only used his left hand, he didn't even move when Cam's fist, which was aimed at Hiei's face, was caught in his fist instead.

"Is that it?" hiei shoved him back and Cam lunged again. This time Hiei moved his head just enough grabbed Cam "pitiful, thankfully she doesn't need you to protect her, otherwise she might be in some trouble." Hiei shoved him back so hard he hit the ground.

"Cam stop while you're ahead." I warned him. Hiei looked at me.

"Who's side are you on?" He snapped jumping back to his feet.

"You just threw two punched, he's thrown none and you are on the floor." I point out.

"Come on, Nuni, I'm just getting warmed up." Cam attacked again and this time Hiei caught his wrist and twisted.

"Say uncle." Hiei's eyes found mine and he twisted Cam's arm.

"uncle uncle!" Cam gasped and dropped as soon as Hiei let him go.

"Good thing you're not her only back up." Hiei walked passed Cam who was scrambling back to his feet.

"You gonna hang out or watch me from a distance stalker boy." I asked when he tried to walk passed me."

"Hang out?" He asked.

"I could go for a bite and you have to watch me anyway, so do you want to come with me or perch in your trees?"

"You want me to come with you?" Hiei asked doubtfully.

"You're going to be around anyway." I shrug "You mind as well tag along, it'll be less creepy if you just walk with me."

"You think I'm creepy?" he asked although he did join me.

"When you're stalking me," I held my hand out with my fingers an inch apart "a little."

"I see." We walk together through the gym, I reach for the door but it disappears and Hiei's essence passed by me, he held the door open for me and I rolled my eyes.

"I believe this is the proper etiquette for a female human." Hiei was definitely mocking me.

"Hiei." I stopped in front of him "we're equals, got it." I look him in the eye and he nods.

"Agreed." He walks beside me and lets me lead him to my little café.

Hiei

_I've never met a human like her_ I watched her as she led us through the café and ordered two meals. she smiled at me like we were friends. She's inviting in her smile but her eyes are guarded.

"Eat." She ordered me. I'm unfamiliar with what this actually is but she seems to enjoy it.

_She's bossy_ I scowled at her.

"Eat." She grabbed the spoon and shoved it at my face.

"What are you do-" She shoved the spoon into my mouth and I glared at her as she sat back with the biggest most satisfied smile on her face.

"So how is it?" she asked her eyes alight like she won something here.

I refused to answer her but even at my refusal she out laughing as if I were something to be laughed at

Author's Note:

Sorry about the late update, I've begun work on my first series for webtoon which is not a fanfic but takes aspects from this story actually.

I'm working on the first twelve episodes before I post the first one so that I can keep a regular schedule on that.

I do the same thing with most of my works. This story has 10 completed chapters so i just completely lost track of my posting day. I put it in my calendar though so worry not. I will be better at this... hopefully.

Feel free to support me on

NunchiGoya

follow me in IG nunchigoya

and fb Nunchi Goya

Also support would be super helpful. I'm trying to set up a fundraising page for my brother's dog he's had for 8 years now, she needs a tumor removed and it's gonna cost 700$.

Thanks for reading guys. please comment and vote if you're liking this story so far.

Happy Reading

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Pieces

I run. I started running when I got out here and I had time to run, building my stamina was a pain but I actually enjoy it now. I know Hiei is following me because he is supposed to be and because I can feel him. He's in the trees where he seems to live when I don't drag him down.

_We need an answer_ Hiei's voice should be a surprise but I'm so completely aware of him its not that strange.

_You'll get it when I decide._ I try to snap the thoughts at him _and are you gonna do something about the shadow following me or do I have to do your job for you?_

_I'll join you in a moment._

Hiei threw himself across the trees and attacked the shadow thing that was following me. He made quick work of it before appearing beside me.

"How long did you know that was there?" He was curious about me.

"Since I left the house." I offer a smile "morning by the way."

"When will you have your answer?" Hiei ignores my greeting.

"When I give it to you."

"Pfft." Hiei just shook his head "why don't I just tie you up and drag you there, collect the bounty for real and then kill him anyway?"

"While all that sounds like something you would do, pretty boy wouldn't go along with it and still, I can take you."

"You have a vivid imagination." Hiei countered. "While I have come to tolerate these little talks I need an answer, now."

"I don't know," I snapped getting annoyed with him.

"What happened to your memory?"

I stumbled and struggled to regain my footing. "what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You relocated here some months ago but there are missing pieces in your memory, particularly the reason you chose to leave your life behind." He watched me as if he were reading a book.

"I suppose I'd want to get away from a mother like yours too." He scowled.

"What gave you the right to-"

"But that wasn't enough to leave, you have a sickening sense of loyalty to people that treat you no better than a piece of garbage. They get what they need from you and discard you and yet you still feel obligated to them..." he wrinkled his nose "you even love them so intensely it makes me sick to my stomach."

I hadn't realized we stopped running until I found myself starting at him. I had pushed all of that stuff to the back of my mind, had gone even a few weeks now without suffocating myself with any of those thoughts at all.

"Who told you that?" I demanded my hands balled up into fists.

"No one, you fool, put two and two together." His lips curled back and he looked very much like the villain all accept his eyes. He looked like he had hurt people or demons or whatever but he didn't look like he killed just anyone and anything.

"You can read my mind." I took a step away from him because that was possibly the worst thing that could happen. There are things I don't want people to know about me. This whole move was my fresh start. I could start over and no one would look at me and pity me. No one would worry about me when I went home and I didn't have to cut people off to avoid being asked why I did what I did or pry into my personal life to find out what was going on behind closed doors.

"You are still disgustingly happy for someone that's been through what you have." He leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. He was so close his cheek touched mine

"I would have killed them."

I could feel his smile. I shoved him away with every ounce of strength in my body, I wanted him to fall.

"Stay away from me."

I ran back home and locked the door not that that would stop him but hopefully he would get the hint.

I layed on my bed with my guitar in my hands. I haven't played a whole lot since I got here. A lot of things I did because I wanted to escape. All my songs were sad and angry and I wasn't really any of those things. I just played random chords and strummed half melodies. The knock at the door got my sister in law up, it was usually someone for them, I don't really make many friends and Cam would text first.

"Um... who are you?" my sister in law sounded confused.

"I don't mean to just drop by but is Nuni home by chance."

I recognize the voice immediately.

"Nuni, there's a cute guy at the door for you." She called. I rolled my eyes.

"You better not have brought Stalker boy with you." I yell from my room at the back of the house.

"it's just me." Kurama called back.

""Fine." I roll myself out of bed and set my guitar down to meet him at the door.

"Good morning, Nuni."

"Ooh, he's polite." Kaity giggled. "I like him."

"Thank you miss." Kurama actually gave her a slight bow before turning his pretty boy eyes on me.

"Hey." I was a little on the fence about Kurama, if Hiei could read minds, who knew what Kurama could do.

"Read my mind and I'll kill you." I warn.

"This is why you two get along." Kurama chuckled, of course delicate as a flower. "I can't read minds, Hiei's powers are different than mine, while his are more psychic I have a talent for plants."

"Plants..." I shake my head "you know what, I don't care. Come on, if my brother sees you he'll freak." I lead him back to my room not too keen on having Chris come back to question Kurama and then get teased for it for the next year.

Kurama kept a respectful distance from me which made me feel more at ease, which I did not like because I wanted to keep my guard up but the subtle scent of something floral and his easy nature made me relax.

"I wasn't aware you played." Kurama gestured to my guitar and ukulele.

"I mean we've had one conversation, you shouldn't know that until just now. And if Hiei's been looking through my window then he can consider himself a dead man." I warn.

"Of course not, he was to follow you outside your home to keep you safe." Kurama assured me.

"I don't want Hiei anywhere near me again." I growled "stupid Keebler elf, reading my mind without my permission."

"I apologize for him, he was intrigued by you." Kurama's smile was delicate and assuring.

"what do you want, why do you care what happens to me?" I ask.

"In all honesty, we have been ordered to keep you safe because you might have some hidden ability you are unaware of. The bounty on your head is high and the demons that are to come after you range from the weaker ones which you may be able to handle yourself and ones as strong as Hiei and myself."

"I don't have powers, I tell him, except..." I trailed off when I tried to think of what I was going to say next. A sharp pain stabbed at my brain and I winced.

"Nuni, I don't mean to upset you but Hiei mentioned to me that you have gaps in your memory." His tone is especially delicate, and it soothes my anger. It flared up just as quickly as Kurama's energy soothed me.

"Yes." I inch away from him trying to get away from his calming effects, I don't know what to do without my anger to shield myself with.

"What do you remember before you left your home?" Kurama's freaking sympathetic eyes want to drag my secrets out.

"I was tired." I shrug "that's all I remember." I drop my eyes.

"It takes courage to do what you did." Kurama says.

"it took me long enough." I snapped back trying to remember more than what I was feeling. My head ached and the harder I tried to remember the deeper the ache got. I grabbed at my head.

"Nuni, What's wrong?" Kurama reaches for me but I smack his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

"I'm sorry." Kurama backed away from me. "I will give you space."

I grabbed my pillow and hid my face in it and waited for the pain to pass.

_Nuni!_ That voice. I know that voice but I can't put a face to it. I growl in frustration.

A few minutes passed, the only thing that told me Kurama was still here was the scent of flowers. Finally, my head cleared and something occurred to me.

"Pretty Boy, you said I might have a power or something that could be dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes, it would be strange for such a high bounty to be placed on your head if you don't have something someone in the demon world wants and not all demons are like myself and Hiei." Kurama was careful about his wording.

"What if... what if I know something?"

"Your memory." Kurama nodded "yes, that could explain it, the bounty and the lapse in your memory, your move here might not have been your idea after all."

"I see." I squeeze the pillow in my arms and sigh.

"Nuni, We will need your answer soon." Kurama's tone became serious.

"You think I'll fill in the gaps if we go see this Pharaoh guy?" I asked.

"I think there's a good chance, yes, but I don't want to make any promises I'm not sure of."

"How long will I be gone?" I asked.

"It could take some time to get there, we'll surely face other demons along the way, many obstacles and it's going to take a toll on you. You will have to stay close to Hiei and I to keep from inhaling the rotten winds of Demon world, our demon energy will act as a barrier."

"Does Hiei have to come?" I grumble.

"I'm afraid he must, you both get under each other's skin and he lacks boundaries but he is someone you want on your side in a fight." Kurama assures me.

"I hope you have ear plugs, I'm not going to put up with his attitude because he's scary looking." I already know an extended period of time with Hiei is only going to end one way. '

"We'll make this as painless as possible for you. Hiei will have to bend to your whim before you bend to his." Kurama said.

"I just want him to stay out of my head." I drop my eyes because even though Kurama said he can't read minds it seems like he can read my eyes and I don't want him to know. I can't have people looking at me like that again.

I think I may have something for that." Kurama dug in his pockets. "Hiei is a fire demon, his mother an Ice apparition, this here is a talisman, if you get separated from us, get rid of it, while you're beside him, he won't be able to read you."

"This is definitely a piece of paper with a few symbols on it." I hold out the paper.

"it is that, it is also a talisman. A person with your intelligence understands the power of the proper word." He takes the paper and ties it to my wrist, it feels like cloth.

"You can remove this anytime, Hiei cannot touch it though, although you have nothing to fear from him really, he's far passed his evil days along with that, he's grown rather fond of you."

"Well he's annoying." I frown but nod "thank you, when do we leave.

"There is a small door to demon world about 5 miles from here. We'll drive there and then the rest of the journey will be on foot." Kurama explained.

"but when do we leave?" I ask again.

"Tonight, would be best." Kurama answer hesitantly.

"No, tomorrow." I shake my head. I need to spend the rest of today with you to make sure I can trust you enough."

"Fair enough."

"Hiei." I snapped "I can feel you nearby." It took me a second to figure out what I was feeling but there he was. Can't believe it took me so long to recognize it.

"I am not spending the day with you." Hiei growled.

"Too bad." I snapped back "you're the one being a freakin creep here, reading my mind without permission and asking me questions you have no right to ask."

"You humans are so ruled by your emotions, you are hiding a vital piece of information from us. Something that could have to do with this bounty and you'd rather risk your life and ours just to save face."

I feel my blood turning cold, I feel myself shutting down, the way I do when this topic is up.

"do not ask me about it again." My words are sharp, they both give me a double take. "it has nothing to do with what is happening now."

"then why not tell us?" Kurama asked delicately. I open my mouth to snap but Hiei steps forward and I hate the look he has in his eyes, like he has an idea of what I'm not saying or like he intends to find out.

"how cute." Hiei looked down at my wrist "you gave her a talisman."

"now quite trying to read my mind, Stalker boy."

"Hn, like there was all that much going on up there anywhere. Your mind is like strolling through a park filled with children, loud and hopeful. You couldn't pay me enough to go back into your mind."

"Good because I'm gonna kick your butt next time you try it." I warn. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"her request is not unreasonable." Kurama reasons.

"I am not here to play babysitter, I'm here to kill someone." Hiei shouted back annoyed. I get up from the bed and stalk up to him.

"You will do it or you don't get to kill anyone." I snapped "I don't trust you."

Hiei looked me over, "you don't trust anyone."

"I have reasons."

"We all do." Hiei responded, he turned his back on me.

"I'm going out tonight to a karaoke bar, you're both coming, I have a few errands to run, you'll be coming along those as well."

"Understood." Kurama agreed. Hiei didn't say anything which was as close to agreement I would get from him.

**Author's Note: **

**Wooo, just about on schedule, eeeeeeeehhhhhh**

**So I have a new Webtoon up, so feel free to check me out **

**Webtoon Names: Nunchi Goya**

** en/challenge/akari-and-the-soul-stone/list?title_no=379728**

**Title: Akari and the Soul Stone**

**Summary **

**A sixteen year old girl with a drunk for a mother and a love of thrift stores accidentally purchases the soul of a demon at a the Thrifted Fates Thrift Shop. Now she is the proud owner of a temperamental demon soul and to return it, she will have to travel back to his world with him to see his Marja aka source for all things soul related. Akari is torn between her loyalty to her mother and her desire to escape. **

**But Vincent can be convincing.**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not a Threat

Nuni

My head throbbed and when I sat up there was something entwined around me. It broke easily enough but my vision was blurred. I rubbed at my eyes but I couldn't blink them clear.

"Chris?" I called out feeling around. The seats were familiar. I thought I was on a couch but no, this is the back seat of my car.

"She's awake." That voice, Hiei.

"I felt around for the lock and pulled it before stumbling out of the car. Kurama caught me, I recognized his scent.

"Why can't I see right?" I demanded.

"Someone slipped something into your drink. I left a healing plant with you to make sure it would clear out." Kurama explained.

"My drink? but I left it with Hiei." I shook my head, still trying to clear my vision.

"I thought you were kidding." He snapped, he was right behind me. I whirled. My hand connecting with his face.

"I asked you to watch it!" I yelled at him. I grabbed him by his stupid white scarf thing and shoved him back into the car.

Do you even know what could have happened?" I demanded.

"Yes, I stopped it from happening so there is no need to behave so ridiculously." Hiei's words all reached my ears but the first part is what made me freeze.

"Someone touched me?" My body started shaking is stepped away from Hiei and sank down to the ground, hiding behind the door. I tried to force last night to come back but I couldn't remember anything before the girl that was hitting on Hiei.

"I just told you I found you in time." Hiei snapped walking closer to me.

"Stay back." I growled. "you couldn't keep me safe in a bar how are you guys supposed to safely take me through a literal world of demons out for me?"

"Do you not listen? I said I found you in time-"

"You don't know that!" I snapped "he could have already done something, how long did it take for you to find me?"

"Five minutes." Kurama answered.

"Five minutes." I pulled myself into the tightest ball I could manage and tried to breathe.

"Less than that. I heard you calling out to me, from what I could see he was carrying you through the crowd." Hiei tried to brush this off but how could he understand. No one had ever made him do something he didn't want to do.

It took me a moment but they both shut up and gave me the time to gather myself. I stood on legs that didn't really want to work still and waved an arm to the back.

"Get in." I left without making eye contact with them. For once Hiei had nothing to say as he got in. Kurama whispered something to him but I didn't catch it and I didn't care. I found Cam passed out on the other side of my car and struggled to lift him in.

"Let me help." Kurama started to get out.

"Don't" I didn't want to look at him. They had both seen me vulnerable and had complete control over me last night while I was passed out. Hiei was supposed to watch my drink. If he can't do that how is he gonna get me through anything else? Kurama very delicately kept people away from me on the dance floor and through the crowd, he passed his test and Hiei failed.

_His job was so easy_ I finally heft Cam into the car,

"How much did you drink you idiot?" I sighed and shook my head.

I shook the whole time driving. I drove us all back to my house, Cam could sleep it off in the car and Hiei and Kurama could wait outside. I opened Hiei's door and gestured him out of the car.

"Look me in the eye." He hissed. I ignored him, he caught my arm and yanked me back so quickly I felt like I had just been teleported, the soreness in my shoulder the only thing telling me otherwise.

"Get off me." I mumble. I feel ashamed because yet again, for as far as I've come, I was still the same weak girl.

He grabbed my chin and lifted it to his, forcing me to catch his eyes. "You don't have anything to feel shame for, you fought through that haze and that charm and was able to reach me. Things you shouldn't have been able to do, so do not act like you are so weak. Show me the girl I fought at the gym."

"Confidence is only an attractive trait for those who can back it up." I pulled my arm back and went inside.

"Is she going to come with us still?" Kurama asked. I didn't hear Hiei's response.

I pulled my dress off and then I felt him.

"Nuni-" he froze and I froze and for way too long we both just stood there while I was naked.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"I'm-uh-"

"You're such a creep, get out!" I launched my throwing knives at him with zero skill and finally he disappeared.

Once I was fully clothed I stomped passed him outside the door and headed toward the café I go to every morning. I left a note on the table for my brother. I was going to be gone for awhile. I transfer my rent to his account. The note said; don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.

"Sorry." He mumbled as we walked.

Don't talk about it." I snapped.

"You look nice." Kurama tried to soothe my anger but I knew he could tell there was something up when neither one of us would look at the other. Hiei's face was pink and I just knew mine was RED.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked finally as we made it into the café and got into line along the wall.

"Nothing." I snapped, Hiei kept his head down and his scowl on but that couldn't hide how red his cheeks were either.

"Are you sure?" Kurama looked to Hiei for confirmation.

"You heard her." Hiei snapped the red of his cheeks deepening.

Kurama looked less than convinced. "if you two are sure."

"Course I'm sure." I snapped "I couldn't be more sure if I jumped into a pool of sureness and sunbathed in the rays of a sure-attude."

"That doesn't really make any sense." Kurama looked at me even more strangely.

"Of course it does." Hiei snapped at him as well "she's expressing how sure she is after you asked if she's sure." Hiei leaned against the wall and avoided eye contact with either of us which was fine by me because this just felt awkward now.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am." I snapped. I hid behind my tea as soon as I got it and Kurama added a cookie and then paid for it before leading us to a table at the back. I like this table because I can see everything.

"Then have you decided on what course of action you would like to take?" Kurama took a seat and I sighed trying to pretend this morning didn't happen.

"Yes, I will allow you to take me to this pharaoh person where I will likely die because someone lacks basic common sense."

Hiei had the decency to keep his mouth shut.

"When will you be ready to leave?" Kurama asked. "we should leave immediately but I understand if you need a bit more time to get ready."

"After I finish my tea is fine."

_I can't believe you are the one I have to trust my life with_ I snap at Hiei mentally. He flinches and I take great satisfaction in that. He slides a halfhearted glare at me but the embarrassment is still too much for either one of us and we look away at the same time.

Kurama, Hiei and I slid into an Uber. Hiei sat up front, at my order and the ride was quiet although I'm pretty sure the guy was terrified of Hiei, I guess he gave off an 'I'll kill you' vibe. I'm not scared of it because well, It's Hiei, he doesn't scare me because I've seen into the eyes of someone who really wants to hurt me, his eyes are not those.

"You travel light." Kurama noted pointing at my drawstring bag.

"I'm not trying to carry a bunch of stuff on my back, who knows how long this will take and if I fall into a river or something I don't want to lose anything I really care about so. Everything in here is expendable, just like Hiei."

"We'll see how expendable I am when we run into our first A-class Demon, small fry." He quirked a smile and I made a face at him.

"This should at the very least be entertaining." Kurama chuckled under his breath.

I matched Hiei's look but as soon as he turned away I leaned toward Kurama "what's an A-Class Demon."

"Us demons are classified into different classes depending upon strength. Hiei and I are both of the upper S class Demons. A is below us, then B, C and D." He explained.

"Please tell me S stands for Super A Class."

"It does." Kurama found me amusing at least.

"So, you guys are the supers of demon world?" I snort wondering if they'll get _The Incredibles _Reference.

"Indeed." Hiei answered all cocky smiles. I lost it. I threw my head back and laughed, even Kurama laughed and Hiei, of course, frowned.

"What are you fools laughing at." Hiei grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, half pint." I snort harder. "It takes a sense of humor to get, something you lack."

"It's nothing you'd be interested in." Kurama assured him.

"pfft, you two are like children."

"No one likes a mr. grumpy pants." I made a baby face at him and he rolled his eyes as if to prove my point.

"Nuni." Kurama caught my arm with the barest of touches, he figured it out quickly I didn't like to be touched.

"Hmm..." I met his eyes.

"Demon world is going to be difficult for you. You must stay close to one of us, preferably both, our aura will protect you, stray too far and Demon world will take it's toll on you."

"The air itself is potent enough to kill a human with just as breath." Hiei went on. "You'd better hide behind me if you want to survive."

"Awesome, you can block me from the wind and I'll protect you from all those scary upperclass demons."

"You couldn't even handle a D class demon," Hiei scoffed.

"Take it easy short stack. I won't embarrass you in front of your friends." I wave him off but as we draw closer to what Kurama called the door to Demon World. I can feel something inside me quiver and as much as I hate it, it does feel better to stand right in between Hiei and Kurama, like they carried their own personal bubble.

"You feel it, don't you?" Hiei gave me a curious look.

"Already?" Kurama seemed taken aback.

"It's like a hot chill." I told him honestly.

"The scent of rotting corpses is almost a comfort." Hiei sighs almost longingly. I wrap my arms around him and both he and Kurama froze.

"Are you okay?" I asked squeezing him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei snapped. I backed off.

"you looked like you needed a hug. Dude, if rotting corpses give you comfort I'm slightly concerned." I was being honest. "I mean I know you've got a chip on your shoulder but cheese and rice didn't your mother ever hug you?"

"My mother committed suicide and her friends threw me over a cliff as I was a cursed child for their village." He seemed like he was being honest too. I hugged him again "I'm still gonna make fun you and all but..." I shake my head.

Kurama laughed, at least he wasn't emotionally constipated.

"How is it you can hug me but anyone so much as brushes against you wrong you're a mess?" he demanded annoyed.

"I am extremely affectionate around people who I choose for it to extend to." I punch him in the arm to make him feel a bit more comfortable "something you should have noticed, stalker boy, if you were any good at your job."

"I noticed what a clingy little creature you are to your family," he growled "I didn't realize it would extend to me as well."

"It extends to those I don't feel threatened by." I admit, I had to trust these guys with my life they could know this much about me.

"I'm not a threat?" he whirled and stopped dead in front of me. I crashed into him. Startled at the exceptionally warm contact I stumbled back and hit the ground. Hiei got in my face. My position was vulnerable. I swallowed hard as he leaned closer.

"I'm one of the most dangerous things in Demon world, Nuni." He growled eyes glowing red. My hands shook.

"fine." I snapped forcing myself to back away from him and get to my feet before I shut down. "be a sour puss." I quipped back weakly.

"Don't act like-" the second his hand touched my arm I threw my fist out and caught him off guard.

"don't touch me." I walked over to Kurama's other side just because I knew I couldn't stray too far away if I wanted to live. I felt Hiei's uncertain eyes staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Kurama whispered only loud enough for us to hear.

"I'm fine, Hiei's just gonna be a pain in the neck." I kicked at the ground and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"He will serve his purpose when we run into trouble." Kurama tried to soothe me.

"Pfft, whatever." I looked at the ground trying to hide the hurt I really felt. I don't know why I take stuff like that so hard. I know what kind of per-demon Hiei is. I was sincere with my hug. I thought maybe he'd want one but then again not everyone wants a hug to feel better.

_Next time I'll just punch him_ I growl internally.

Hiei

_She couldn't possibly be upset about that?_ I rolled my eyes at the fragility of another human girl. She had fought back with me up to this point but she had also never offered me a comfort before. _Humans are such weak creatures._ I would make her rise to another challenge later and she would do the same with me, at least try to since there was no way she could offer me a real challenge.

"Here we are." Kurama announced. Nuni had pressed closer to Kurama as the feeling intensified. She had good spiritual awareness but she had another sense too, something that told her when I was around. Almost like a very primitive jagan eye.

"don't worry." I try to egg her on "you can hide in my shadow." She doesn't even look at me and Kurama gives me a look so sharp even I hesitate to ignore it.

"Humans." I scowled hoping to get another rise out of her. We were just starting to have fun.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading  
If you're enjoying this please vote and comment

Also check out Akari and the Soul Stone available on wattpad tapas and webtoon

Summary  
Akari accidentally purchases the soul of a demon at a thrift store.  
She is now the proud owner of a temperamental demon.  
To return his stone she'll have to go with his back to his word and meet his Maja.


	6. Chapter 6:Told You So

I very quickly found myself face to face with a demon. Hiei and Kurama went off to scout something and Kurama gave me a plant I had to stay near to keep from being overcome by the Demon world.

"If it isn't my lucky day." The creature was huge, with wings and a loin cloth and a club and looking every bit like something out of a horror movie.

"Okay so..." I inched toward the plant. "I may appear to be alone but I have two really powerful demon friends that are taking me to the Pharaoh already so they've already got dibs on the bounty and as annoying as the one is I mean he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that's gonna be nice to someone who takes his bounty." I was trying to buy time and that was it.

"good thing I've caught you all alone then." He stepped closer.

"I am not all alone, I am just waiting for my friends to come back, they're S-Class demons too so yeah, I would make better life decisions if I was you."

"smarts isn't my strong suit, but my muscles are. He lunged at me and before I knew it I was moving. He lunged I moved. I had to think, he was stronger. Thanks to this extra sense I had I could keep away from him but I needed to end this now.

"Hiei and Kurama are not gonna be happy I left. And Hiei is constantly in a bad mood already." I tried again.

"Hiei?" the monster inquired.

"yes, super short, always cranky, dragon tattoo on his right arm." I dodged him again.

"liar, what does he care for some human."

"Bounty." I reminded him.

"then I'd better hurry and get you on our way." His claw caught my sweat pants and he dragged me to the ground. I hit it in a roll and scrambled to my feet. Moving in sync with him, just enough to stay out of his reach.

"you are tiring out already, human, this world is too much for you." The monster chuckled. He was right, I could feel the sweat collecting on my skin, my heart rate was too fast, my breathing too hard.

"then I'd better finish you first." I tried to turn the fight back toward the plant Kurama left me, if it has power maybe I can use it. The idiot monster follows me like a good boy and I snatch the plant from the ground while dodging the monster's claws.

"welp, gonna give it the old college try." I grabbed the plant. I could feel the warm pulsating energy coming from inside it and just like that, the energy filled me and I threw my hand out imagining a ball, the light slammed into the monster and the monster screamed, it's yell traveling miles and miles across the demon world. We both hit the ground. Him sizzling away and me barely breathing.

"it's...cool...guys..." I pant "I... got... him..." I laid my head on the ground I just needed to rest for a second. That's all, one.

"Nuni!" Kurama's voice was concerned, Hiei's energy was even more potent.

"you idiot." Hiei growled, both demons appearing beside me.

"I'm taking a nap." I grumbled as the warmth of their energy surrounded me.

"come now, Nuni, no time for that." Kurama coaxed, patting my back.

"that plant was to protect you." Hiei growled.

"yeah and I used it to protect me from that." I pointed at the now pile of ash.

"are you trying to tell me you killed that demon?" Hiei demanded not sounding like he believed it at all.

"Hiei, you don't have to worry about it. I got him, you can hide behind me." I gripe. "now I'm taking a nap."

"You can't, Nuni, we can travel a bit farther and then we'll rest for the night." Kurama got closer "may I help you to your feet?" he asked.

"If you must." I sighed. Kurama slipped my arm over his shoulders and pulled me up. Hiei was still staring at the demon.

"well. I supposed you can handle a D class Demon after all." He sneered.

"in... your... face..." I leaned into Kurama. Hiei just shook his head at me as if he found something funny.

"you are resourceful." Kurama complimented as I trudged along with him.

"I'm smart, that's about it." I yawned and tripped but Kurama caught me.

"it saved your life today."

"I'm not seeing Hiei's purpose yet, you know that?" I forced my eyes up to his.

"Perhaps you don't need us as much as we thought." Kurama offered.

"I mean... don't go slacking or anything, you guys have a job to do." I wasn't exactly looking forward to fighting another demon on my own. I would if I had to but if not, Hiei and Kurama could just take care of them real quick.

Hiei cocked his head and sniffed. "Kurama, take care of that cut on her leg before it attracts more pests."

Kurama helped me over to a tree, my eyes kept drifting shut.

"Oh dear." Kurama breathed. I felt myself slouching but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

"You had better keep your eyes open." Hiei snapped.

"Get out of my face." I shoved at him but he didn't even budge.

"Make me." Hiei got closer.

"Hiei." Kurama was doing something to my leg and my world closed in, Hiei was the only thing in focus.

"Knock it off." I wanted to growl the words at him but even I heard how weak it was.

"Come on, you're going to die from a scratch?" Hiei scoffed "guess you're just as weak as every other human, your species is useless."

"I swear I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't shut up." I'm not sure if I even said it out loud or in his head but even his face was getting fuzzy and he was close enough that I could feel the heat from his body.

_I can't see_

"This is going to hurt." Kurama warned.

A scream ripped out of my throat so loud even Hiei seemed to flinch.

**Hiei**

Her scream was loud enough to reach all of demon world.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Her blood needs to be drained." Kurama was focused on his collection of plants.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken but I'm fairly certain humans need to keep blood in their body." I flinched away from another scream as the plant sprouted another vine and stabbed into her arm.

"This one is to keep fluid in her veins and this one will help her replenish her own blood supply."

"I told you not to leave her alone." I snapped at him. Kurama tended to his plants and I just watched as her color drained, her heart became faint.

_Just as weak _I scoffed at the thought that I had thought about her being any stronger. She is just as fragile.

"You seem taken with her." Kurama commented.

"Human deaths are always so dull." I yawned. "Hers is no different. A _scratch_."

"And yet you are concerned." Kurama didn't look at me but he was very aware of everything I was doing.

"Please, concerned isn't the word. Annoyed is more like it. Two days in and she's already dead.

_I swear I'm gonna kick your butt after I take a nap_ Her voice is still strong in my head somehow.

"She has a strong psychic presence" I noted.

"You can sense it too?" Kurama smiled like he knew something I did not.

"She's still talking to me." I admit.

"Right now?" Kurama finally met my eyes, his wide with surprise.

"Yes, she's acutely aware of everything going on around her, her body is just out."

"She's still wearing the talisman though." Kurama checked her wrist to make sure but there it was, still tied to her wrist where he had annoyingly placed it and now I couldn't just read her thoughts whenever I wanted I had to wait for her to reach out.

"Like I said, a strong psychic presence."

"Perhaps this Pharaoh needs her for something." Kurama suggested. '

"He's over paying. There are others that are much stronger than her." I stood and went to wait for the demons her screams would surely attract.

"Perhaps he has noticed that same thing you have." Kurama continued.

"And what's that?" I was getting tired of people believing there is more to me than my words.

"There is something else in her."

"she is just another human." I made sure to look him in the eye so he knew exactly how serious I was. "The only thing that is somewhat odd about her is how incredibly annoying she is.

_Say it to my face short stack. _Her voice was like a knife in my skull. I knelt down over her and got so close to her face our noses touched.

"the only thing special about you is how annoying you are." I growled at her since she was so incredibly aware of what was going on.

Kurama was staring at me again.

"what is it now?" I demanded.

"she really gets under your skin, doesn't she?" he chuckled.

"No more than any other human." I assured him backing away from her. I stood guard, her scream was sure to draw the attention of nearby demons.

****Author's Note****

**Thanks so much for reading, if you haven't already make sure to read If Atem Lived in my Head as it is book one to this. **

**also Check out my Webtoon, you can view it here on wattpad or on the weebtoon app.**

**Webtoons Name: Nunchi Goya**

**Title: Akari and the Soul Stone**

**~Akari accidently Purchases the Soul of a demon at the Thrifted Fates thrift store. She is now the proud owner of a tempermental demon.**

**to return the stone she will have to travel back to the demon's world with him. **


	7. Chapter 7: NightMares

My world consisted of pain, nothing but varying degrees of pain.

Pain so intense it burned,

So cold it cut

So severe for a second, just one second, death had to be better than this throbbing aching, stabbing piercing pain radiating from every part of my body.

"She's waking up." Hiei's voice was nearby. I pushed the covers away but they were wound tight around me.

"Stop struggling, Kurama will release you soon." Hiei snapped at me.

"Let go of me." I kicked at the blankets but the more I moved the more entangled I became.

"help me." I snapped at him. "I can't..." I struggled and struggled.

"Nuni." Kurama's voice was gentle and the blanket receded. I sat up and stared at the pile of vines and other foliage around me. I turned to Kurama.

"That wasn't a blanket was it?

"sorry Nuni, it wasn't." Kurama offered me his hand.

"what happened?" I yawned and stretched, my spine cracking in all sorts of new ways I never realized it could do.

"huh..." I looked down at my knee, the plant was still locked around my left knee

"is this going to get off me?" I asked.

"hmm, strange..." Kurama hooked his hand under my knee and pulled it.

"hey!" I threw my arm out for balance and of course Hiei was the one that I caught myself on.

"oop, sorry." Kurama chuckled. "this knee is damaged, yes?" he asked.

"yes, I've dislocated it so many times my knee cap isn't even attached anymore." I sighed.

"I see well, this plant is for healing, it won't let go until you're completely healed, with your knee being hurt for while it will take some time but it'll drop off as soon as it is healed."

"It's gonna heal my knee?" I ask.

"Yes, like new." Kurama nodded. I reached behind and touched my lower spine and sure enough there was one there too.

"It won't be weak anymore."

"It won't be weaker than you, anyway." Hiei added, my hand still on his shoulder. I shoved him.

"and where the heck were you?" I snapped "all this talk about being glad you're there when a demon comes a long and where were you? Picking flowers with pretty boy."

"we were scouting the path, you ungrateful fool, all you had to do was sit still and call for help as soon as the demon showed up." He grabbed my wrist "or had you removed this I would have been able to sense the danger before it even reached you."

"if you weren't such a stalker I wouldn't have to wear it, cupcake." I snatched my wrist back.

"you'll have limited motion in it until it's healed." Kurama helped me to my feet. "myself or Hiei can carry you if you wish."

"I will crawl first." I slide an annoyed look at Hiei.

"Be my guest, Princess." Hiei smirked at me. "here's my shoulder again if you're too weak to hold yourself up."

"Kurama pulled me off balance, that doesn't count." I snapped.

"A true warrior is ready for everything."

I punched him in the chest and smirked.

"like I said, princess, ready for anything." He opened his mouth as if to say more but something strange happened, the world seemed to shift. My breath caught. Hiei turned around and yanked me to my feet,

"You felt it too." Kurama was on his feet on my other side.

"That was weird." I held onto Hiei's arm while I found my balance, these plant things were kind of heavy.

"You felt that?" Hiei asked doubtfully.

"I don't know if I felt it like you guys but it felt like something shifted. Like the air changed. It got denser."

"someone opened a territory, we play by their rules now." Kurama instructed.

"it doesn't feel malicious." I tell them.

"We have no choice but to keep moving." Hiei tugged me forward. Kurama walked beside me so that I could lean on him and he wasn't gonna be a jerk about it like Hiei is.

The day was uneventful, no other demons in sight, no noises. My body still ached from whatever Kurama had me all wrapped up in.

"I think we should rest for tonight." Kurama suggested. I know he felt how much more I had to lean on him to stay up.

"You want to rest while we're still in this territory?" Hiei demanded, a look passed between the two boys and Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Get on my back, we need to travel faster." Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me halfway onto his back.

Panic seared my chest when our bodies made contact. "knock it off." I scrambled to get away.

"Just hold on, I won't drop you." He kept on tugging me.

"Stop it, Hiei." I smacked the back of his head.

"Hiei." Kurama grabbed his arm "enough, she said no."

Hiei dropped me "we're moving too slowly, we need to get out of here now."

"we will rest, for tonight." Kurama's tone left no room for argument.

"fine." Hiei seemed to disappear but I could feel he was still nearby.

"forgive him." Kurama smiled at me. "he doesn't understand the nature of these plants they're rather heavy, I'm sure you've noticed, and they put a lot of strain on your body, they want you to be still, I'd really rather you have let one of us carry you but I understand your hesitation, you don't know us. I imagine it's on instinct alone you have trusted us as much as you have."

"Are you always this understanding and cheery?" I asked.

"I have a bit more experience than Hiei, he's young, just barely an adult at 124, I'm over 1000 years old."

I just stared at him for a moment "I'm just gonna go ahead and ignore those ages you just said to me and go back to the plant thing, when do they fall off and is it really going to fix my back?"

"Yes, these plants will heal anything they latch onto, they were drawn to your pain and unfortunately it won't let go until your healed." He sat across from me, "tell me, when did you hurt your knee?"

"Pfft, when I was six. Soccer, the ball rolled under my foot as I was stepping down. It wasn't usable for months and then it was never the same." I sighed. "Then I kept dislocating it."

"And your spine?" He inquired.

"Car accident, someone hit us, piece of metal came from behind the seat and hit me. The cartilage is damaged. I've needed back surgery for a few years now but... I was..." I didn't want to say it, not in front of Hiei, I know he's still listening.

"Surgery's take time to heal from." Kurama offered. "You don't like to be still, you had responsibilities to attend to." He offered every reason there was, all factors but not the real reason. I was scared. Scared of being put under and having no control. Putting myself at the mercy of someone else's conscience. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that, not ever again.

"Do you know why humans remember their pain so clearly?" Kurama asked.

"Instinct. We're hard wired to want to survive, that means remembering the things that hurt us above the things that helped us." I know this. I know why I flinch, I know why I will not trust again, I just don't like it.

"I don't know what happened to you, Nuni." Kurama began, "but Time is a wonderful healer."

I nod and after a few beats pass I meet his gaze "thanks, Kurama."

"I think that's the first time you used my name." he smiled at me,

"yeah, well, you're not so bad, I guess." I offered him a smile.

"you should get some rest, Hiei will refuse to let his guard down while we're in this territory but you will need all of your strength." Kurama stood and gave me space.

"I will be in sight but I won't crowd you." Kurama went to the other side of a large tree, I burrowed down in the foliage and tried to close my eyes, my body ached in all sorts of ways and I felt fatigue clawing at me but sleep was never something I was good at.

**Hiei**

_Stupid girl_ I growled to myself, Kurama was too sympathetic toward the humans, he should just let me drag her there kicking and screaming if need be.

She and Kurama talked for far too long and she always thinks she knows I'm near, it was a lucky guess, that's all.

"Stop." Her voice is quiet but I hear it. I wait for Kurama to tend to her but he's farther away than he should be.

"St_op_." Nuni grunted, she sounded like she was fending something off. The leaves rustles around her, she sounded like she was struggling.

"Please." Her voice was small, something I wasn't used to hearing from her, not when she spoke with me anyway.

I peered over the edge of the branch, I was almost directly above her. She thrashed in her sleep, I could smell the sweat from up here, the fear surrounding her had to be caused by some kind of demon but I didn't sense anything nearby.

"Stop!" her words held no power, they were shouted but quiet. I leapt down and landed beside her, pulsing my energy outward to ward off the little demon but there was still nothing here.

"Stop it!" her voice pierced through the entirety of demon world, she scrambled away from he place she had been sleeping until her back hit the tree.

"What is it?" I demand ready to fight the little cretin but there was still nothing here

"Stop it, don't, please." She balled herself up and pressed back into the tree wrapping herself up in her arms, her eyes were wide with fear, shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Nuni, what happened!" I grabbed her arm and she pulled herself into an even smaller ball.

"Please stop, please stop please stop." She repeated against and again.

"Nuni." I growled.

"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama came through the woods ready for a battle.

"You tell me, you left her again." I snapped "is it impossible for you to stay with her?"

"I was tracking something, what has happened?" Kurama's eyes trailed over the area but he didn't sense anything either.

"Hiei?" Nuni's voice drew me back, panic set deep in her eyes.

"What happened?" I demand.

"Nothing." She dropped her eyes and climbed to her feet.

"you screamed like that for nothing?" I walked directly up to her, getting in her face just to get a rise out of her.

"It was a bad dream is all." She won't look me in the eye, she seems smaller than ever.

"A bad dream?" I scoff "you screamed like that over a bad dream?" I got closer, waiting for her to hit me, or yell at me, but something was off about her.

"you reek of fear, you mean to tell me you are that afraid of your own mind."

"aren't you?" she whispered it so softly I don't even think Kurama heard it. I backed off and she seemed to take a fraction of a second to gather herself before she plastered her smile on.

"Well, I'm all rested, we can keep going if you guys are ready." She beamed at us both, if nothing else was a sign that there was something wrong, that was.

****Author's Note****

**oooooh, back story. what's she dreaming about?**

**When's Hiei finally gonna snap?**

**Who's territory are they in?**

**best guess's guys?**

**Taking bets now**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this and if you're liking it, please check out the original webcomic adaption of it of on webtoon. **

**Webtoon Name: Nunchi Goya**

**Title: Akari and the Soul Stone**

**Summary: Akari Accidently purchased the soul of a demon at The Thrifted Fates shop and now has to travel back to his world to return the stone to his possession. **

**Episode Card**


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepless

Days, four days and my night terrors were worse than ever.

Hiei shoved me "keep up or get on my back." He snapped at me.

"shut it." I tried to shove him back but I missed.

"I didn't even have to move on that one." Hiei sneered. "if you are that tired take a nap, Kurama and I will stand watch."

"Shut up." I snapped again staggering. I've started seeing double, my vision is blurry and my balance is off. I need at least 2 hours of sleep each night if not things like this happen but if I sleep again they're gonna smell my fear and then I'm gonna scream and they're not gonna leave it alone.

"I'm fine."

"Please, you're pitiful." Hiei rolled his eyes at me.

"If you don't shut up, right now-"

"you'll what?" Hiei got in my face again.

"stay out of my face." I slammed my fist into his face and he actually fell.

"now that is promising." A smile crawled across his face and he disappeared. I closed my eyes.

"Hiei, No!" Kurama yelled but I felt him and I moved. His sword sliced passed me. I moved again. His sword clipped a few hairs.

"perhaps you're not as dull as you pretend to be." he almost sounded like he was complimenting me. He struck and I moved and I tried to counter but only landed a few hits. My body was slowing down easily.

"come on, girl, show me what you're made of." He sliced at me "you talk a big game, now put your fists where your mouth is."

"You are the most obnoxious-" dodge "emo Keebler elf-" dodge "to ever cross my path." I threw a kick and hit him in the ribs. He grabbed my leg and threw me into a tree. I waited for the hit but I landed into solid gentle arms.

"Enough." Kurama's voice ended it and my world disappeared.

**Hiei**

"Things were just getting fun." I sheathed my sword.

"what were you thinking?" Kurama snapped at me.

"I'm thinking she was a breath away from passing out on us and now she can rest so we can move faster in a few hours."

"she must be having trouble getting sleep here."

"you're smarter than this, Kurama, she's afraid to sleep." I looked at her, hanging slack in Kurama's arms.

"Has she not slept at all?" Kurama looked more surprised than he should have been.

"are you not supposed to be watching her?" I snapped, he laid her down and propped her head on some kind of flower.

"You were doing such a good job, I kind of left it to you to monitor her." He smiled like he knew something I didn't

"I was picking up your slack, she does need to be alive when we get there." I looked down at her exhausted form, she was smiling at least this time,

"_Atem…"_ She breathed the name like it meant something to her. _How irritating. She remembers more in her sleep than when she's awake. _

"Tend to her, I have something I'd like to check out." Kurama just left her there.

"You'll pay for that one." I growl after him but he pays me no more attention than the sleeping human beside me. I took up a seat at the tree across from her and watched. I wanted to get into her head but with that talisman on her wrist I could only see what she allowed me to see. _That's even more annoying_ I could power through it but that would hardly be subtle. It might hurt her as well and we were already moving at a snail's pace.

"what are you dreaming about?" I demand as if she will answer me. She's finally exhausted enough that her body gave out on her.

Two hours she slept peacefully, she smiled, she whispered the boy's name, Atem, she was fond of him, too bad she can't remember him as soon as she wakes. He seemed important at one point but she left him and hasn't had any contact with him since, perhaps they parted after finding their relationship proved to be pointless. She has no feelings towards him now but that may have to do with the lack of memory she retains when she's awake.

"Stop." The urgency in her voice startled me, she had seemed peaceful for those two hours, what was happening now?


	9. Chapter 9 Beauty and The Beast

"St-" I felt my body lurch and then the hand on my mouth, the scent of fire and earth. Panic controlled me as I shoved.

"It's me!" Hiei snarled at me. I forced my eyes to open, my body to still, at least to a tremble.

"Hiei." My voice was muffled through his hand.

"scream like that again and you'll attract even more demons and worse, Kurama's concern." He took his hand away and sat back.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you're so afraid of?" His eyes were intense, the way they always are as he stared into my eyes, I could feel the terror in them and in the end, Hiei was a predator and he could spot weakness like any other predator.

"It's none of your business." I snapped moving away from him.

"It is when it is getting in the way of my mission." He met my eyes levelly. "these nightmares are old, that much I can sense, deep seated fear buried in your subconscious."

"Just leave it alone."

"your fears are linked." His eyes pierced straight through me.

"Does this stupid thing even work?" I glared at the talisman on my wrist.

"Unfortunately yes, I can only reach what you allow me to reach, take it off and I might be able to help you." He reached for my wrist but the second he touched it he winced and yanked his hand back.

"Damn, Kurama." He cursed him "take it off, now."

"No, you have no business rooting around in my head." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Take it off, now." His tone was a sharp command.

"If you-"

Shut up." Hiei snapped suddenly, his body tense, before I could get upset about anything I felt it too. The shift, something happened.

"Hiei, Nuni." Kurama burst through the trees.

Roses sprouted up from the ground, the entire area transformed into a beautiful rose garden, a castle not too far off. Gates so high it seemed like they went straight into the sky.

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" I asked.

"No, you're not." Kurama and Hiei stood guard around me but something seemed familiar about this scene, the way the gates were, the castle.

"show yourself." Hiei shouted.

"because shouting always works in horror movies." I snapped at him.

"I'm a demon," he snapped back "I am the horror."

"If you two would hold your bickering for now, I think we should get out of here." Kurama touched my elbow as a guide. Hiei was less delicate and shoved me forward. Whatever I'd deal with him later, Kurama was right, staying here would be stupid.

I stuck close to my two demons, both of them on high alert. Hiei shoved me every few steps to keep me going, something was drawing me toward the castle I glanced up to Kurama to ask him something but when I looked at him, his eyes had glazed over , he drifted away from me and I grabbed Hiei's arm.

"What, you're scared now-" he stopped taunting me when he saw what I was looking at.

"What a beautiful rose." Kurama drifted farther away and found a gorgeous rose sprouting from a nearby bush.

_And as he passed by he remembered his Belle, and he selected the most beautiful Rose in the garden._

"Kurama don't." his hand touched the rose and before I could react, Hiei was across the garden and pining Kurama to the ground with his sheath.

"What will happen if he touches that?" Hiei demanded, Kurama's eyes were still glazed over.

"This is a story." I tell him "someone is recreating Beauty and the beast and if Kurama touches that rose a beast is going to come out from the castle and take him prisoner."

"That's it." Hiei released Kurama "let the beast come, I'll kill him."

"Do you not know how this fairy tail goes." I snap hurrying over to him as Kurama gets up and reaches for the rose again. I tried to stop him but he was too strong and he plucked the rose.

A roar tore through the skies and shook the ground.

"That must be him." Hiei readied to fight.

"You idiot, he's not coming for you." I grabbed Kurama's arm and tried to drag him away but he stayed there, sniffing the rose.

"Snap out of it." I punched him in the head and tried to kick him but he didn't feel it, his eyes were still glazed over.

"Is this thing going to show up anytime soon?" Hiei searched but he wasn't seeing anything. Not a second later that roar shook us again and the beast appeared, eyes red, he was enormous.

"Kurama..." I shook him.

"You are a theif." The beast growled. "for that you will be sentenced to my dungeons." He grabbed Kurama.

"Kurama!" I tried to catch him but the beast was too fast. "let him go!" I yelled. "take me instead!" I did not mean to say that, Kurama can handle himself.

"Get out of the way, Nuni!" Hiei yelled pouncing but the beast threw Kurama into Hiei and grabbed me.

"Then you will serve your father's sentence." He leapt back into his castle.

"You'd better come save me." I yelled mostly at Hiei because Kurama might have still been out of it.

"You stupid girl!" Hiei's voice carried after me "take it off!"

"I swear if I die!" I yelled back. The beast took me to the dungeons, it was freaking cold there and the floor was damp.

"You can't leave me here, it's gross." I whined, he closed the door and locked me up and snarled so hard it knocked me back.

"Wait, just wait." I called out "I know how this story works "the beast in the story is never the bad guy, you're not the bad guy, someone else is."

"Your father is a thief, and you will pay his price."

"Look, I don't know exactly what's going on but I get the really strong notion I'm in a fairy tail retelling and I'm not your Belle, okay. I'm not the princess of this story."

"You will be locked in this tower for all eternity with me." He growled before disappearing down the dark hall.

"Hiei, this had better be the time I'm glad to have you on my side." I leaned back against the wall, the ground was wet.

**Hiei**

"That stupid girl!" I yelled trying to cut through the barrier to the castle. "she should have just let him take you."

"Where is Nuni?" Kurama finally came to." He still had the stupid rose in his hand.

"Because of your obsession with plants, and Nuni's idiocy, she has been taken by some beast. She said something about fairytales." I cut at the barrier again but my sword was useless here.

"That foolish idiotic girl, now I have to go save her." I punched the barrier. "fine." I unwrapped my arm and exposed the dragon.

"Hiei, wait." Kurama stepped up to the barrier.

"Wait for what, that thing is going to eat her and then what do we have to deliver?"

"While I find your denial entertaining, your impatience is rarely helpful." Kurama studied the barrier.

"And your obsession with roses got her taken to begin with." I snapped back.

"Honestly, I don't remember anything since I suggested you and Nuni stop bickering." Kurama sighed as he prodded at the barrier.

"Come back out and fight me!" I shouted at the beast.

"Hiei, Nuni needs us to get her out not call every demon in the area."

"Let them come." I challenged "I'll kill every single one of them."

"Hiei." Kurama's tone did make me hesitate, he seemed more concerned than this should really cause him to be, we have most definitely faced worse.

"We must get to her quickly. If this is going to follow a story the beast will try to court her and knowing her, she will not react delicately."

"Excuse me." I felt my anger swelling, for what I don't even know. Probably the sheer stupidity I'm surrounded by. "She'll get herself killed with her temper."

"Sounds familiar." Kurama shot back. "now quite with your admiration and help her."

"Admir-" I cut myself off, I would not even justify that with a response.

Nuni's scream tore through the skies, damn that girl could scream.

***Author's Note***

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope you are enjoying this story and I really hope you will check out my webtoon which is available here on Wattpad as well as Webtoon **

en/challenge/akari-and-the-soul-stone/list?title_no=379728

Akari accidently purchased the soul of a demon at a thrift store. she is now in possession of the demon and his soul. to return his soul she will have to venture into his realm.


	10. Chapter 10: The Beast

The beast sat across from me, his living furniture surrounded me although the food did smell good, I might actually kill the next thing to jump in front of my face.

"Eat," the beast roared at me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped back not too smartly. The beast roared and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Do something if you're gonna do something, don't just yell at me." I roared back.

"Eat your dinner or begone from my presence!" he roared again.

"Quite ordering me around, I don't respond well to getting yelled at."

"Why are you not afraid of me!" He roared again.

"Because for as much of a beast as you look like you are not the villain here. You're lonely and there's a difference." I shout back. _I really hope this is following the fairytail I know._

"What do you know about me!" he leapt across the table pinning me to the ground with his claws. My head whacked against the floor and I winced.

"I know. Villain or not you're a dead man if you don't get your claws off of me." I shoved at him but he lowered his teeth to my throat.

"I dare you." I growl at him.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He growled. His teeth grazed the skin of my throat. And I screamed. _Hiei_! I don't know why he's the first one I scream for but I don't know who else to call for, I don't have anyone else.

"You foolish girl!" Hiei's voice tore through the room, his sword slashed through the beast but instead of blood the beast burst into the smoke and Hiei landed smoothly beside me. In a swift movement he sheathed his sword and grabbed my wrist, yanking me to my feet.

"Take this off now." He growled holding the talisman on my wrist, up.

"Took you long enough." I snatched my wrist back. "Of course, if you did your job in the first place I wouldn't be here."

"Are you brain dead?" he yelled back at me. "you offered yourself up on a silver plate for that beast, you should have let him take Kurama, at least Kurama could handle himself."

"All this big talk about being glad you're on my side and look at that, _twice _now, _twice_ I've almost died and look who was nowhere in sight."

"You're alive aren't you?" Hiei rolled his eyes "ungrateful brat."

"I'll show you ungrate-"

"Are you alright?" Kurama caught my wrist as I was about to knock some sense into Hiei.

"I'm fine." I growled pulling my arm back my hand instinctively went to the tender area of my head though. "Pretty boy isn't going to protect you next time, now lets go before we run into another fairytail stalker boy knows nothing about."

Of course, Princess." Hiei sneered "Whatever you say." He shoved passed me although I noticed he stayed close enough that his demon aura would keep me protected from Demon Worlds air.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" Kurama prodded the area and found the lump.

After awhile of walking Kurama leaned down to my ear, he muffled a laugh.

"You should have seen how concerned he was for you." Kurama chuckled and Hiei glanced back at us. I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me and turned his nose up.

"Fools." He growled.

"Hiei was concerned for me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, he used his Dragon of the darkness flame to break through the barrier to get to you once he heard your yell."

"He just wanted to rub it in my face that I got captured." I pout because that sounded more like Hiei than any concern for me.

"How is your leg and back?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"these things are still on me, so… I guess still healing."

"The damage was severe then."

"It's old, and repeated injury. That's all. I'm used to it." I lug the plants around with me.

"You feel pain regularly?" Kurama asked.

"I live with it yes, somedays are… unbearable and others are functional. There is never a day where it doesn't hurt though."

"Those days will come soon, once the plants heal you they will be stronger than ever." Kurama smiled "I imagine you'll be an even better fighter and Hiei will have to really watch out for you."

"I hope you're not back there filling that girl's head with foolishness." Hiei snapped.

"Of course not, Hiei, we're just discussing her healing wounds. She''ll be an amazing fighter without such weakness, no?"

"She will still be human." Hiei stuck his nose up at us.

"and you'll still be the size of a child with the attitude of a rejected elf." I snapped back. Ooooh, he just made me so angry!

Kurama stifled a laugh and Hiei, as always just smirked and cast that backward look at me "look whos talking smurphet"

"you don't even know what the smurfs are." I yelled back.

"I'm looking at one."

I lunged at him but Kurama caught me and set me back on my feet. "The more you exert yourself the longer tha plants will take." He cautioned.

"fine." I crossed my arms and tried not to pout about it,

Hiei

_That stupid girl should be thanking me, if it weren't for me she'd still be at the mercy of that brute_ I glared at her over my shoulder although she was no longer paying me any mind, Kurama was making jokes with her and she was laughing as if we were just out for a stroll. She could very well die here, does she even know that? You cannot rely on others to keep you safe and she is not strong enough to keep herself safe. That leaves her at our mercy, at _my_ mercy and I have never been merciful.

_Stupid foolish girl, laughing like she has a reason, she's missing a piece of her life, a bit that seemed important and she has a mother that can barely be called as such. My own mother at least cared for me, even if she was unable to stop my banishment. Nuni's mother was an entire other creature._

_Whatever, it's not like it affects me. I will kill this Pharaoh person as soon as we reach him and we can all be on our merry way._

_Author's Note:_

_Welp... she has a point, she has been almost killed twice now. Hiei better up his game._


	11. Chapter 11: Scare the NIghtmares Away

I dream of tricolored hair and gentle hands and a smile. And I can feel happiness there but when the gentle hands turn heavy and the smile turns into a sneer.

"Sto-" I jerk awake a familiar hand on my mouth and the scent of scent Earth and fire.

"No screaming." Hiei orders me, he takes his hand away as soon as he's sure I'll be quiet.

"you should sleep." He leaves me there in my makeshift bed, Kurama's plants still weighing me down.

I just stare at him, he sat in his tree and stared into the sky.

I stayed awake the rest of the night. I also stayed awake the next three nights and that was my limit.

"Nuni." Kurama gently corrected my path. He was no longer a threat so when his hand nudged me back into a straight line, I didn't flinch.

"Hmm…" I tried to shake myself awake but that did nothing but throw me more off balance and knock me into Hiei.

"Watch it." He snapped grabbing my arm.

"Sorry." I was too tired to argue with him right now. He and Kurama both froze.

"Excuse me." Hiei stepped in front of me "did you just apologize to me?"

"yeah, now quite bug…" I yawned "bugging me."

"Get some sleep." Hiei snapped "you're useless like this."

"Butt out." I snapped back. "lets keep going, the faster we get there the faster I get rid of you." I tried to shove passed him but I must have miss judged his location because I missed and fell forward. Hiei grabbed me and threw me back against the tree.

"Sleep, it's late anyway." Hiei leapt the branches above and Kurama knelt beside me "Look at the plants." He grabbed the lump of a plant on my leg and it crumbled.

"You're all healed." He smiled at me, I extended my leg and waited for the shift and pop but it moved freely, there was no pain, he reached behind me and the plant crumbled. I straightened up and waited for the ache but there was nothing. It felt… strong."

"it's all better…" I yawned again.

"it is, you won't have any pain from this anymore, but Hiei is right, you should rest." He offered his smile and moved away from me. "we will keep watch, a few hours of rest will do you good."

"I… sure… fine." I laid down as he walked away. I should feel safe. They're both strong neither one would benefit from hurting me or trying to kill me. Kurama really doesn't seem the type to kill for the heck of it and Hiei doesn't seem the kind to waste with killing something as unimportant as me. I should be able to sleep. I should feel at least a little safe but going to sleep is the same as ever.

_Please don't dream_

"St-" that same hand covered my mouth, the same scent of earth and fire filled my nose. I didn't fight him this time.

"What are you dreaming about?" he whispered, he almost sounded like he genuinely wanted to know.

"Nothing." I can't look at him.

"Take the talisman off and I can keep the nightmares away." He turned around and sat against the tree. "you need sleep to function, we will not make it there if you refuse to rest."

"How are you going to keep them away?" I ask.

"I promise you, Nuni." Hiei's tone dripped with annoyance "I am far more terrifying than any of your nightmares."

I looked at my wrist. I hate my nightmares, I hate seeing the same things over and over again. I pulled the talisman off and set it aside. I would put it back on tomorrow.

"Now go to sleep." He ordered, for once I did as I was told.

And for the first time I did not dream,

**Hiei**

Her nightmares were the same, I could sense how often she saw these images, every night. The boy with the multi colored hair seemed close to her, she didn't mind this one but she doesn't quite remember him either. She loved him. She would likely still love him if she could remember him. The second dream, the nightmare. That is what she was so afraid off. I placed a psychic barrier around her subconscious, the dreams played but she would not see them, I saw them instead. She was a small child, she felt even smaller in her nightmares.

I always stopped her screams before but in her dreams she doesn't scream, she hides, she pretends to sleep in hopes the monsters will go away but they know where she is.

By morning even I can't watch it anymore. I push it away.

Nuni stirs, she has drool on her mouth, her hair is full of leaves and other foliage and her eyes are so disoriented I almost laugh.

"What time is it?" she squints at the sky, the sun peaking up over the hills.

"Time for you to get up."

She looks at me, it seems she doesn't know what a restful night is because she is slow in returning to the real world.

"lets get going."

****Author's Note****

**oooooh, is something going to happen here? if you read book one already, you may be heartbroken at the prospect of it but if you haven't you may be rooting for it. **

**predictions please, I do do love a good fortune telling **

**As always, thanks for reading and I'll be seeing you soon for a special covid 19 daily update for the next week. **


	12. Chapter 12: Little Red Riding Hood

I walked between Kurama and Hiei and quietly. Kurama seemed to sense something off because he touched my shoulder and offered a creepily concerned smile. I get what Hiei meant before when he said Kurama's concern was worse than attracting more demons.

"How did you sleep?" Kurama walked a step closer not breaking stride and Hiei tensed beside me.

"Fine," I admit.

"that's good, you've been having a lot of trouble since we got here, demon world can have some ill affects on humans."

"I just… I never sleep well is all. And then yeah, this place on top of that." I shrug him off.

"I have something that could help with that if you'd like."

"No." I snapped too harshly. "I don't want any help sleeping." I've tried sleep medicine before.

"Stop." I froze, I don't know why I felt this and they didn't but I shoved Kurama out of the way and something gusted against me, ruffling my hair and leaving a fine purple mist in the air.

"Are you an idiot." Hiei grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him "Kurama can handle himself, you are not some kind of hero, you're a human, a delicate fragile, breakable human." He shoved me down and scanned the area.

"I think what Hiei is trying to say is, are you alright?" Kurama helped me to my feet but stayed right beside me.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt it was like… dust." I shook the remnants away but nothing came off."

"Now is not the time to change your outfit." Hiei snapped glancing back at me.

"what are you going on about…." I looked down at myself and found a red cloak over me, the hood pulled up and then a howl in the distance.

"are you serious." I groaned.

"what?" Hiei actually met my eyes.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Kurama and I said at the same time.

"What?" Hiei growled annoyed that he was not in this.

"Another fairytale." Kurama explained.

My feet picked up and started walking me toward the woods.

"where do you think you're going?" Hiei caught the back of my cloak

"do not let go." I snapped at him "I am not in control right now."

"what are you talking about, stop being a fool and stand behind us." Hiei tugged me but I didn't fall back like either of us expected, the cloak yanked out of his hand and my feet carried me closer to the woods.

"do something." I yelled at them, mostly Hiei since he was already annoying me.

"she can't control it, it's some kind of spell that has her." Kurama whipped out his rose whip and scanned the area. Hiei leapt in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop it right there, Nuni." He growled.

"I would if I could, you stop me." I growled back at him. Hiei grabbed me but something jolted him and he fell to his knees.

"Hiei!" I wanted to reach out for him but I couldn't do anything. My feet kept going and their voices faded

**Hiei**

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Kurama as I shook myself off and tried to go after her

"Stick close to her but the story must play out before we can intervene." Kurama's voice disappeared.

"I will not be told when I can get involved." I growled watching her disappear, thankfully she still had the Talisman off, I can track her with my Jagan eye.

"This is the story of Little Red riding hood. A wolf is waiting at the house she is heading to right now and I think we are supposed to be the stand in for the lumberjack that saves little red riding hood in the story."

"you're going to tell me she can't handle a simple wolf?' I scoffed, that was hard to believe.

"I don't know how much of her own free will she has at this moment, you saw how she was unable to stop herself from walking away."

"If she tries to save you one more time I will chain her to my ankle and drag her to the Pharaoh." I snapped.

"I know you're concerned for her, Hiei but your temper is hardly-"

"I am not concerned." I spoke carefully so as to make sure he would understand perfectly clear "I am irritated that I now have to save her again because she is foolish enough to try and play the hero again and again."

Kurama fixed me with a placating but stern look. I hate that look as if he were correcting me.

"I think you mean brave, Hiei."

"I mean stupid." I corrected him.

"I don't think you'd like her so much if you truly believed that." Kurama was patronizing me. I would not bite.

"The second we no longer need her she can die by the hand of some brainless demon." I turned and followed after her trail. My Jagan eye easily finding her through the woods.

"Hurry up." I snapped at Kurama, he would not drag this out just to taunt me.


	13. Chapter 13: The Big Bad Wolf

"Oh, look at that." I gripe as my legs force me through the woods. "You'll be so happy when I'm there to save you from a demon." I mimic him poorly "I'm not happy, Hiei, I've now been kidnapped twice on your watch."

_Quite complaining, I'm nearby. _Hiei's voice in my head was more of a relief than I wanted it to be but I had no escape plan. I had nothing here. I was gonna get eaten by granny wolf.

"well do something."

_Kurama suggests we wait to intervene._ Hiei doesn't feel happy about that.

"I hope you're not waiting for me to get eaten by the wolf." I snap.

_Don't worry so much, I need you alive, remember_

"I swear I'm going to kick your butt when you finally do your job right and keep me from getting killed."

_Keep telling yourself that_ Hiei is even patronizing through telepathy.

"I'm going to strangle him." I growled under my breath as the house came into view.

_Over the river and through the woods_

_To grandmother's house we go._

"Hiei…" that singing was coming from everywhere and it was freaking me out "I need you to do something right now." I hated to admit how scared I was, but that house was coming up faster and faster and it was not as quaint looking as the one in the story. This house was decaying, falling in, gray and just felt terrifying.

_Kurama said not yet_

"Kurama now!" I screamed as my feet touched the porch.

_Stay calm, we're right behind you. _ Annoyingly enough, Hiei's calm voice in my head and his reassurance did make me feel a little better.

_Please, Hiei_ I hated to plead or beg but I had the most spine chilling gut wrenching fear about going into the house.

A hand touched my shoulder and I screamed.

"it's me." Hiei's voice was quiet "I'm right here, can you stop walking yet?"

My feet were slowing down but I couldn't make them stop "not yet."

"as soon as you can, I will kill whatever it is that is doing this." He assured me. I nodded and tried to swallow my fear. Maybe Hiei was a good thing to have around after all.

_Please don't let me die, Hiei_ I could face my death if I could go down fighting, someone else has control of me right now and that is what was getting to me the most.

_You will not die, Nuni. _Hiei was annoying and kind of a jerk but he seemed to be a man of his word.

_I don't play games and I don't follow anyone's rules but my own_ I could feel Hiei's presence increasing. It almost felt like his demon energy was reaching out to me.

_I'm trusting you_ I told him as my foot passed through the house and the carried me back to what I assume is granny's room.

"Come in my child." That voice was creepy. The door creaked open and displayed a strange combination of comedic and terrifying. There was an outright wolf in granny's clothing but the wolf was huge, and had more teeth than I think a wolf should have.

Finally, I felt whatever was holding me release me and I fell to my knees at the sudden need to bare my own weight.

"Oh my, my beautiful grandchild. What have you brought for me?" the wolf slid the covers off and started to get off the bed.

_Hiei_ I called out to him, I hoped he didn't hear how scared I really was because I'd never live it down but I'd also settle for a witty one liner upon entrance to kill this guy.

"Come closer my dear, have you brought me something yummy?" he stepped closer.

"Well darn, I forget it back I'll just go and get it, kay?" I pushed myself to my feet, inching toward the door.

"You didn't bring anything for little old grandma?" the wolf sighed and then smiled "I suppose you'll have to do, my dear."

"Hiei!" I yelled just as a streak of black shot past me. The sword glinted as Hiei stood there.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf." He smirked as the wolf split in two and the red cloak disappeared and I was in my regular clothes again.

"look at that, witty one liner and all." I breathed a sigh of relief and Hiei sheathed his sword.

"You're not injured." He declared grabbing my arm and pulling me back out.

"Thanks." I patted his hand and tried to remember how to breathe. He paused and glanced back at me "you're welcome."

"You handled that easily." Kurama smiled.

"Child's play." Hiei smirked "she is no longer to walk beside you, she keeps trying to save you." He turned to me "you walk beside me, my demon aura is plenty potent enough to keep you safe."

"why do you keep trying to save me?" Kurama asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know, it's just instinct. I'll probably do the same thing for Hiei, although he might be too fast."

"That and anything you notice he will notice as well, you've developed an intimate telepathic relationship with him."

"I've what?"

"Don't worry, Hiei has to feel something toward you for this kind of connected to happen." Kurama just smiled. I chanced a look at Hiei who's face was just as red as mine, his hands clenched into fists.

"We don't have a connection." We both tried to deny… at the same time.

"Of course not." Kurama's tone dripped with sarcasm "how foolish of me to think that."

"We don't" we both snapped at the exact same time.

"Shut up." We yelled at each other again.

Kurama started laughing. "come now, Hiei and Nuni. We have ground to cover."

"Stay beside me." Hiei snapped.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms but I did do as he requested.

**Hiei **

_Kurama is a fool _

_He's so far off about us_ Nuni's voice was clear as day in my head. She seemed to realize I didn't say that out loud and shoved her hands in her pocket to ignored me.

_We need to get another talisman to put on you_ that was the only thing keeping our interactions from being constant, with that on she had to project a thought to me, now it's like we're sitting in the same mental room.

"give her another talisman." I ordered him.


	14. Chapter 14: A Good Night's Rest

Hiei hovered over me like no one's business which is saying something considering he's all of two inches taller than me and hovering over me meant he was basically right on top of me.

"Can you back off." I snapped elbowing him. He caught my elbow and pulled me a step closer.

"No, you are not getting abducted again, you will stay right here. The next demon that tries to touch you will have his hand removed from his body." Hiei was deadly serious.

"Getting tired of getting shown up huh?" I smirk at him.

"I have not been shown up." Hiei snapped "I thought Kurama was competent enough to take care of you, clearly I was mistaken."

"if you want to hold her hand, I'm sure you only have to ask, Hiei, you don't have to make up excuses."

"I do not-" Hiei cut himself off when Kurama laughed.

"You're becoming more and more foolish as your human body ages, Kurama." Hiei stuck his nose up at him but didn't let go of my arm.

We traveled almost companionably for a few hours before Hiei pulled me to a stop and pointed at the base of a large tree.

"Sleep." He ordered.

"You can't just tell me what to do." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"now is a good time to stop for a rest, Kurama needs to rest as well. He's been manipulating his plants a lot lately, he's putting more energy in them as well to keep an added layer of his aura around you. It's draining him."

"Well why have you been doing that?" I demanded of him.

"if you are hurt then this little escapade is for nothing. You're safety is our first priority. Hiei has been doing the same thing, He's left his mark on you to ward off weaker demons, some stronger ones may still try to swipe you as the bounty is rather high."

"We'll rest for a few hours and then continue." Hiei pulled me to the tree and pushed me down. "Rest." _I'll come back down when Kurama has fallen asleep._

_You'll keep the nightmares away? _I met his eyes, _I'll be able to sleep without..._ I didn't even want to think it.

_Yes_ he leapt into the tree above and Kurama smiled at me.

"Sleep well, Nuni." He disappeared into the woods, offering me privacy.

I found myself drifting to sleep almost peacefully, I could feel Hiei with me, my mind felt clear.

_I'm here_ Hiei sat beside me and I felt his aura surround me.

_Thank you_ I reached out and squeezed his hand. It was really warm.

_You're welcome._ He didn't take his hand away and I had the most amazing peaceful sleep.

_It's time to keep moving_ Hiei's voice pulled me from my dreamless sleep.

I woke with drool on my cheek and my head resting against something that was actually really soft.

"Nuni." His voice sounded weird out loud.

"Hmm..." I felt something shift under my head, I grabbed my pillow to stop it from falling away from me.

"Nuni." Hiei's voice was right next to my ear. I cracked an eye open and found my head on Hiei's shoulder, clutching his scarf thing in my hand.

"Sorry!" I jumped away from him, "I didn't mean to, I thought you were a pillow."

His cheeks flushed but he didn't say anything about it.

"Let's get moving. Kurama is waking up."

"I really appreciate what you're doing." I tell him honestly. He seems taken aback by my sincerity.

"stay close to me, I won't have you trying to save Kurama again." He turned away from me just as Kurama emerged from the shadows.

"You're both awake already." He smiled way too innocently. I think he thought he knew something was up but it definitely was not what he thought was going on.

"How did you sleep, Nuni?" Kurama joined Hiei and I as we walked by, he didn't try to walk on the other side of me. He stayed next to Hiei and Hiei reached out for me every so often to keep me right beside him.

Hiei

Nuni stayed beside me, thankfully she was smart enough to do that. I had to adjust her path every so often, she was getting too far away. Every time I touched her I saw her sleep face in my minds eye. She looked much younger when she was asleep. Peace was new on her, when she was awake it was like there was a constant worry in the back of her mind. It must be the boy, the one she's always dreaming about before the nightmare, she loves him, I know it, she always smiles when she sees him in her dreams. It's annoying.

_Thank you_ the look she had given me, relief, trust. She trusts me. I like the look she gives me, the smile, the way her eyes look... I don't know, it almost makes me want to smile.

_I really appreciate what you're doing _Her eyes are... it's like a language I've never seen and I can somehow still understand it.

_She does not return your interest_ Kurama's words bothered him more than they should.

"pfft."

"Something wrong?" Nuni looked at me with her too big eyes, her concern for me annoying. The look she gives me is very different from the one I see in her dreams, the one she gets when she looks at the boy. I hate that boy, I have no idea why though. I hate most creatures though.

"I'm fine." I assure her, she grabs my hand.

"Sure?" she asks. She doesn't let my hand go. Her cheeks tint pink when she doesn't let go and I look at her hand.

"I'm... something is wrong, I'd rather not get kidnapped again." She admits.

"Are you ill?" Kurama asked his concern even more annoying than hers.

"No." she shook her head "it's not right now, it's like something that is going to happen." She got a strange look on her face and then she yanked my hand but I saw it too. A purple powder. I grabbed her hand and yanked her in front of me using my body to shield hers.

"Hiei!" she gasped.

"I'm fine I..." the world shifted and then the ground disappeared and I was falling into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

**Stay at home and stay safe guys, I'll be updating as many stories as I can and the ones that I have worked ahead on such as this, daily for as long as I can. **

**Thanks for reading XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty

"Hiei!" I tried to catch him but he was surprisingly dense. We fell to the ground together. He was out.

"What happened?" I looked to Kurama for an answer.

"He seems to be asleep." Kurama knelt and examined him.

"Something else is gonna happen." I felt it in my core.

"what?" Kurama's eyes slid over the field but nothing prepared either of us for the hundreds of little sprites that burst from nowhere and left my arms empty.

"Hiei!" I tried to run after him but Kurama stopped me.

"wait, it could be a trap." He cautioned.

_Hiei, I'll find you_ I willed the message to reach him.

"This is another fairytale, isn't it?" I sighed.

"I believe so." Kurama let me go just as soon as he knew I wouldn't bolt.

"what do we do?" I asked. Then the plaque appeared.

_He who searches for the cursed princess will face the truth of their heart and soul._

_Only true love's kiss can break the curse._

_Should anyone but the princess's love meet her lips, they will fall asleep in the same curse._

_Enter the cursed Princess's forest willingly,_

_Surrender yourself to get through._

"Sleeping princess..." Kurama and I both sighed.

"Sleep beauty."

"He will never live this down." I snicker as we begin our quest.

"I'm afraid not, he is sleeping beauty in this scenario it seems." Kurama cast me a look and I looked right back at him and we both laughed so hard tears came to our eyes. I clutched at my side.

"Now that it's sleeping beauty it's not so scary. We'll just carry him out of the territory and then he'll wake up right?" I asked.

"That could work." Kurama had a mischievous smile on his face.

"or you could break the curse."

"Hiei doesn't even love himself, his true love doesn't exist and it's definitely not me even if it did. We can barely stand each other." I reason.

"You could be right but..." he seemed deadly serious despite the smirk on his face "I have never known Hiei to hold hands with anyone, let alone let that person drool on him in her sleep."

"You knew about that?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "look that was just because he's keeping my nightmares away so that I can sleep while we travel, okay, so don't go thinking there is anything going on."

"There is no shame in finding comfort in each other. No shame in becoming friends... or more."

"We're not even friends." I snapped "he hates me,"

"On the contrary he is intrigued by you. At first I thought you didn't return the notion but it seems I was mistaken, I'm afraid I don't know you as well as I know Hiei and the shift in his personality was obvious, for you it did take me a bit longer and of course holding his hand earlier was a rather obvious giveaway."

"And if I become cursed as well because you were wrong?" I challenge.

"I don't believe I am wrong and you don't want me to be." Kurama smiled.

"Shut up." I tucked my hands into my pockets and ignored him until the castle came into view.

Entering the castle covered in thorns was easy enough with Kurama's ability to manipulate plants. He hovered nearby which was a little more annoying than when Hiei did it considering Kurama was substantially taller than Hiei.

"Can I get a little breathing space." I tried to be polite but honestly it was getting on my nerves.

"My apologies, Nuni but I think Hiei might actually kill me if anything happens to you. You'll have to bear with me for now."

"But you're hovering." I complained "I'll be fine six extra inches away."

"That puts you out of arms reach. I need to be pull you out of any danger that may come." Kurama nudged me forward.

"You're being annoying now." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Hiei-"

"If you use Hiei as an excuse one more time I'm going to strangle you with your own rose whip." I snapped.

Kurama laughed at my expense.

"Hiei doesn't care about me, he needs me alive, that's it." I trudged on ahead, Kurama kept hovering.

"Watch out." Kurama reached out to help me over the undergrowth but I whacked his hand away.

"I am not the damsel in distress type, okay, I don't need help over the branches." I bit my annoyance down "but I appreciate the offer."

"I forget, you're quite capable, you have to be to be a match for Hiei." He smirked at me.

"Kurama!" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, with all these fairytales happening one after another, there must be something in the fates that are telling you and Hiei something."

"Why are you so insistent about this?" I demanded.

Kurama lost his joking edge. "Hiei while younger than me is still a bit older than you. He has never shown interest in many people. Let alone a girl, let alone a human."

"So what, he needs me alive."

"Then why does he care about your nightmares? Why did he let you sleep on him? Why would he even allow you to touch him?" Kurama stood there looking me in the eye.

"You really believe he has feelings for me?" I asked.

"I believe it, yes, even if he doesn't know it yet... even if you try not to see it." Kurama gave me a look "both of you are stubborn in that way. You will wait for the feeling to go away or you will wait for someone else to make the first move."

I thought about his words for a moment. I opened my mouth to say... something, anything really. But before anything could come out I heard a chain clang.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" I asked "there is a dragon in this story."

"Yes there is." Kurama stepped in front of me "please stay behind me, I'm sure you're plenty capable of taking care of yourself but allow me to handle this."

"sure." I stepped back to give him some space. "I should keep looking for Hiei anyway." I start to move away but something grabbed my ankle. I looked down, of everything it could be, a vine was not what I had in mind.

"While I enjoy teasing the both of you, Hiei will actually kill me if I lose you again." Kurama flicked out his rose whip as an enormous dragon rounded the corner, it was just like the one from sleeping beauty but real life and more terrifying.

"So you want me to stay right here where it can fry me?" I asked.

"no need to be concerned." Kurama smiled at me. "he is weak, barely any energy at all. I'll be just a second." Kurama leapt into the air and just like he said. It was a second. A quick flick of his whip and the dragon fell to pieces and the vine released my ankle.

"Awe, you slayed a dragon for Hiei." I teased "maybe you're the one who should kiss him."

"We won't make it very far unless you accept that you will be the one to kiss him, or he will not wake up and I highly doubt whoever went through all this trouble is going to just let us walk him out of their territory. They have a goal in mind and I'm not sure whether it really is malicious."

"Some of these are really childish, you know that?" I fell into step beside him.

"Indeed, I have noticed that. They all seem to follow the human version of the fairytales as well." Kurama nudged me a step in front of him.

"That last one looked straight out of the movie."

"It did." Kurama seemed deep in thought.

_Hiei!_ I yelled as loud as I mentally could, I could feel his aura getting stronger. He was nearby.

"The tallest tower?" I asked looking at the incredibly long flight of stairs to my right.

"Looks like it."

"Guess I'm getting my cardio in today." I started up the flight, no use in complaining, now at least, Hiei could listen to me whine later. Kurama didn't deserve that.

I tried to control my breath but by the time we reached the top my heart was pounding and I was ready to rest but my heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason when I saw Hiei lying on a rather princess-y looking bed, his sword beside him, propped against the frame. He looked younger asleep, usually he looked like he could be a century old with how stern he could be.

_Rise and shine_ I called to him mentally _Lets get going, we're burning day light._ I reached out to touch him and I felt a pulse. I looked down at him and he looked... really handsome all of a sudden. Like he was never ugly to me but there was also something new. Like I was seeing him through different eyes. He was vulnerable and I hated seeing that, actually, he'd hate anyone seeing that.

"Nuni, how will you wake him?" Kurama asked.

"Shaking?" I suggested, I placed my hands on his chest. He was warm, really warm actually.

_Kiss him_ something whispered inside me.

_Absolutely not _I snapped back at whatever it was. I shook him harder.

"Hiei, come on, you lazy bum, get up." I rocked him even harder but he didn't so much as bat an eye.

_Kiss him_ that voice again.

"NO." I snapped at it. My face was burning up, my heart was pounding and I had the worst combination of anticipation and anxiety and everything felt like it was spinning and I wanted to throw up and the worst part of it was the sudden desire to kiss him.

"Nuni." Kurama's hands closed around my arms and everything stilled. "calm down, you have to bring out the fighter in you right now." He coached me, "there is only one way to wake sleeping beauty just as there is only one way to advance, we killed the dragon, now you must wake him so that we may be on our way. I believe you two have more feelings for each other than either of you are willing to admit I also believe whoever's territory this is also believes that and is trying to force you two together. A small kiss will wake him and then we can go. We will find who is orchestrating this and we will make them stop, but you must wake Hiei first."

"Okay." My heart settled at least and while my palms were still sweaty, I was in control now. I stepped away from Kurama and bent over Hiei.

_I swear if you say anything about this ever again, I'm going to kill you_ I touched my lips to his and my heart ached as if I'd just betrayed someone.

_Nuni_? Hiei's voice in my head had never felt so good, and then his fingertips brushed against the back of my shaved head,

_Lets go_ I stepped away from him, his hand still in their air, his eyes still a bit dazed until the realization of what just happened came to the forefront of his mind.

"do not say a word." I warned him. I walked past Kurama, my head down, my cheeks flushed. The boys joined me a moment later. Hiei did not mention it, thank fully and Kurama made no jokes, also thankfully.

"She kissed him!" A delicate girls voice chimed.

"What was that?" I asked as Hiei stepped in front of me.

"Stay close." He ordered.

**Author's Note**

Stay home and stay safe guys.

Thanks for reading

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16: OTP The Power of Fanfiction

"Who's there?" Kurama asked.

The same girl's voice giggled and there as the castle disappeared and we were in the forest again, a petite girl, taller than me but more slight of a build and she was probably sixteen-ish, give or take.

"I knew it, you two are in love." She twirled and giggled and Hiei and I slid a glance at each other.

"I ship you guys so hard." She clapped and jumped and my face felt like it was going to burst into flames.

"Excuse me." Hiei and I snapped at the same time Kurama chuckled.

"It seems we have been stuck in the middle of a game." Kurama approached the girl and offered his hand "My name is Kurama."

"you're beautiful." The girl sighed at him, I wish I had someone to ship you with, but those two are so perfect, they're the perfect rivals to lovers pairing."

"Excuse me!" Hiei and I growled at the same time.

"see.." the girl giggled. Kurama nodded along with her.

"We are not a paring." I snapped "this is the real world, not some fanfic."

"But I made it a fanfic." Her eyes were bright and alive, so full of passion and love. "I have the power of fanfic." She breathed.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade but you have the power of illusion," I pointed out annoyed.

"Same difference." She rolled her eyes at me.

"What is she even talking about." Hiei asked me,

"it's stupid, she used us as a characters in her own story basically and she thinks we are a pairing." I blushed harder.

"pairing?" he asked.

"a... couple." I couldn't look at him, not after having just kissed him.

"what" Hiei had the decency to blush too at least. "we are not a we at all." He glared at the girl.

"Your guys' denial is all part of your charm," she jumped and clapped and I really wanted to punch this child.

_I'm going to kill it._ Hiei's voice traveled through my head. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Calm down, she's just a kid... not a bright one, a little delusional... but a kid nonetheless._

Hiei smirked at me _you were thinking the same thing._

_I wasn't gonna act on it_

_No, but you're considered letting me act on it. _He slid a smirk at me.

_Shut up_

"Did your heart flutter when you kissed him?" the girl stared down at me with wide curious eyes.

"Get away from." I snapped.

"Perhaps not the safest place for you." Kurama led her away from me and Hiei.

_She's just a kid_ Hiei mocked me

_Please, you would have killed her if she had done that to you. I have way more control than you._ I rolled my eyes at him and ignored him.

"I can't believe this all worked. Just the way I wanted, even you convinced her, even you know they're obviously meant to be." She giggled and I felt my sanity breaking.

"alright, well, this was terrible. Can we get going now, I have other things to worry about, like the amount of demons that want to kill me and trying to figure out if some other dude actually wants me dead."

"As much as it pains me to agree with Nuni, she's has a point Kurama, we don't have time to play with children."

"yes, we are on a time frame." Kurama led the girl away and I'm sure had a few delicate words with her and Hiei and I waited for him to return.

"foolish child." Hiei spat crossing his arms.

"kids these days, so stuck in their heads they can't tell the difference between fantasy and reailty.

"please." Hiei rolled his eyes. You're barely older than her."

"Yeah but I know the difference between fantasy and and reality." I snapped at him. He gave me the most condescending look I had ever received.

"I hate you." I growled at him

_Then why'd you kiss me_

it wasn't even really a question, it was nothing but a passing thought, he probably didn't even mean for me to hear it but when I chanced a look at him I saw his eyes were softer, like he was thinking of something or trying to figure something out.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at me.

"trying to murder you with my eyes." I snapped back and he smirked

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"Well duh, if you were easy there'd be no fun in it." I punched his arm trying to get him to forget about whatever was on his mind.

Hiei

She has a good hit. She must not of heard my thoughts, I need to be more careful. Had she heard that she'd have a fit

_Then why did you kiss me_

That was the result of the games the child was playing. A child who has a power she does not fully understand and used it for something so stupid. For Nuni's low tolerance of stupidity I thought she would have been angry but then again she was hanging around that stupid weakling when we found her. She has some tolerance it seems. Or perhaps it's pity. I had saved Kuwabara a number of times out of sheer pity. The moron.

"Alright, we have that settled." Kurama returned with a smile on his face "she will not bother us anymore."

The closing of her territory was palpable, like not being watched anymore. Like I was able to move freely without stepping into some trap.

"Bye Guys!" the girl waved to us "that big bad wolf line was so bad ass." She laughed and ran off and I could see the irritation rolling off of Nuni in waves.

"That was annoying." Nuni huffed, her cheeks pink.

"Indeed, lets get going." I grabbed Nuni's hand and pulled her along with me.

"Holding hands again?" Kurama whispered to me. I felt my face getting hot but I didn't let her hand go. Mostly because as he said that she grabbed my hand back, she was holding onto me as well and I didn't want to see that look on her face again. The way she looked at me after she offered me a hug and I pushed her away.

Besides that she was not going to be getting kidnapped again. If Kurama or I found ourselves in a compromised position then we could handle it but Nuni was not built like us, she was simply not as durable as us and I would not see her hurt. I told her that I would get her there safely. She has already been hurt and attacked twice.

"walk closer." I tugged her up beside me, she didn't complain. She kept staring at her shoes as if she were ashamed of something.

_Is she ashamed of me?_

*Author's Note*

**Hiei, my guy settle down, no one would be ashamed of you but you should probably tell her what you know... just a suggestion. **


End file.
